The Little Things
by ginchi16
Summary: Kings and Queens of NYC. With money, power and dangerously good looks,nothing can stop these trustfund babies from running wild, reeking havoc, breaking hearts, and even finding love. All this and still having time for cocktails!
1. The Angel

I do not own Sailormoon, cartier , Micheal C Fina, Winston jewelry or any of the other designer labels that are mentioned in this story. Thankyou and I hope you enjoy the story

oh the ( ) marks in the story are for the language change, when someone speaks in Portuguese I put the ( ) around the sentence

Chapter 1

Our story begins as we catch sight of a small blond waking down the busy streets of New York City; the home of the rich and famous, the starting place for some of the worlds greatest talent, and a playground for the wealthy and powerful like our young Ms. Serena Cartié. Serena was no ordinary girl that roamed the wild streets of New York, she was an elite, she was special, hell this girl was royalty. Serena Cartié came from the world renown family of Cartié's, of Cartier jewelry. Anyone who knew anything, knew that when it came to the powerful, it always came down to the jewelry and that's something her family was known for. Amongst the many people in New York , Serena was a princess. See although most of the Cartié family lived in the United States, they were not American, dating back to the early years her family came from France but somewhere along the lines the gene pool began to become very mixed resulting a large Brazilian family; which didn't make Serena just any rich white girl with nothing better to do than to spend her daddies fortune, she was a hot Brazilian bombshell with wealth that dated back to a time of Kings and Queens.

Serena was someone that could not only capture a persons attention but she could also steel their hearts, her looks were something that could stop a person dead in there tracks. She was about "5,3" with long golden blonde wavy hair that reached all the way down to the tip of her butt. She had a very soft delicate face like an angel, eyes that were wide, clear and blue like the bright sky on its clearest day, that were accented by her long, thick and dark eyelashes, a very petite nose that sat perfectly above her very lush, pink lips, they were very pouty almost Angelina Jolie's but not as thick. Thanks to her Brazilian heritage Serena was blessed with a very model type body that would make any girl jealous and make any man want her, she had great long legs that tanned and toned to perfection all year round, a very nice clean cut torso with not one bit of fat to speak of on her stomach although when it came to her ass whick she was very proud of, she wasn't just some skinny white girl with no ass, it was round but very firm, small but plump and she completed that with her 34 C boobs; Serena Cartié had a body to die for. Also her great body was not the only thing she got from being Brazilian, she also sported a nice little sexy accent thanks to growing up with her mother and father in brazil for 10 years of her life and even after moving to the US she continued to speak Portuguese at home with her parents while learning English when she attended school, she was very fluent in both languages and with her accent anything that rolled off of her tongue would sound extremely sexy. But beside all of her amazing physical attributes Serena held something extremely precious and that was her heart, although she every opportunity to be a stuck up rich snob, she decided not to be. Serena was wild, ambitious, and extremely nice, although her tongue often was dripping with an immense amount of sarcasm, she was still a very sweet girl that always had a smile on her face, a smile that could light up a room and make anyone else smile. Serenity Crystal Cartié wasn't just a girl she was New York City's very own angel.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 2

"Wow its such a nice day, I cant believe its only April, oh my god I can't believe its already 12 o'clock, I am so late………………… well that's ok they can wait"

She said as she walked down Fifth Avenue on her way back from her annual morning coffee run, although it wasn't so much a run it was more like a strut down the catwalk for Serena. She wore a shell colored chiffon sweater tank with black bow in the front, a pair of black guess shorts that were extremely low cut showing off her flat stomach and cut extremely high on the bottom stopping right underneath her butt giving anyone a clear and perfect view of he long tan toned legs, and she completed her outfit with a pair of Dolce and Gabbana platform pumps, she looked like she had just come back from a fashion show but this was normal for her , she didn't mind dressing down but she loved to dress in expensive cloths and she used any occasion to get cute even going to get coffee in the morning.

She looked at her watch because she was supposed to be somewhere in about an hour but she was nowhere near ready her appointment and nor did she care.

"Hey Ben, I picked a little something up for you down at the coffee shop"

"Wait is that where you were, did you walk, why didn't you call down for the limo"

"That's not important, look I got you a Danish and a coffee"

"Oh Serena you didn't have to get me anything"

"Whatever, you say that everyday and yes I do have to, you're my favorite doorman"

"Well yeah I hope so considering I'm your only doorman"

"Yeah I know, well I'll be back down in a half an hour, I have a meeting with the owner of the Metropolitan art museum, I think they really like my art work"

"oh really, well good luck, I'll have the car ready for you, now go get ready because I know that your probably already late as it is" Her doorman said pushing her toward the elevator.

"Ok Ok I'm going"

UP IN THE PENTHOUSE

Stepping in the door she was immediately greeted by her two little fluffy white toy poodles as they barked and ran around her feet excitedly.

"(Hello mommy's little bundle of crazy joy's)"

"(You guys want to help mommy get cute for the art guy, come on lets go)"

Serena liked to talk to her dogs in Portuguese she knew it wouldn't make them any smarter but she hoped that they wouldn't listen to any but her.

"ok I have to get ready"

Serena quickly took off her shirt and shorts, opening the curtains to the two giant windows that overlooked the beautiful city, she liked to open them when she got dressed because she liked to play her music really loud and she didn't mind the world watching as she danced around her penthouse in her spankies (boy underwear for girls) especially when this was the only thing that could get her mind off of her meeting with the owner of the Metropolitan, although she didn't look it, she was really nervous. Serena unlike many rich kids, wanted to be more than just part of a jewel dynasty she wanted people to know her name for something amazing that she accomplished and in her case it would be for her art.

telephone begins to ring

"hey sere, are you coming to the café later on" the female voice on the other end said

"Yeah I'll be there , I just have to go to a meeting really quick "

"ok I'll see you when you get here"

"okay bye "

20 minutes later Serena was finally dressed and ready to go in a very professional yet very sexy outfit; she wore a black laced back pencil skirt with a puffy sleeved white blouse tucked into her skirt. She looked like an extremely hot school teacher, with her skin tight skirt with a small slit in the bottom the zebra print NV1 platform pump by steve madden giving her height and enhancing her already sexy walk. She grabbed her purse, portfolio and went out the door but not before stopping in the mirror and ruffling her wavy hair, she didn't really bother with it because she didn't mind her wild sexed up look and never had any complaints about messy hair because most people thought she looked really hot with her wild curly and wavy hair and she knew she would need that look to help her win over her soon to be business associates at the Metropolitan.

"Bye Ben I'll see you later"

"Alright, good luck"

Serena hoped in the limo and headed to her meeting

"Hello boys" Serena said in her most charming voice

"Ahh ms. Cartié so glad you could join us, well lets get down to business" after seeing Serena, the four men at the table quickly forgot that she was a half an hour late for a meeting

"Yes lets"

"Well Ms. Cartié we would like to inform that we have decided to grant you your own room at our lovely museum, we're hoping your exhibit will be ready for its debut in December"

"oh my god , thank you , soooooo muuuuch, oh my god thank you"

"Your welcome"

"well thank you again, oh and for now on you can all just call me Serena, well it was nice meeting you gentlemen, bye" With a bat of her eyelashes, a bright smile and a sway of her hips she was gone.

"Wow, how old is she again" the man in about his 50's said

"Relax john your married" Another older man in about is late 40's said

"You know I'd remember that a lot more if my wife looked like that fox that just left" All the men in the room began to laugh, then dismissing the subject as they got back to work

AT THE Café

Serena entered her second home also known as the Café, it may have looked just like a very large coffee shop but if you were anybody important in this high society, you knew that the café was the place to be, it was where the wealthy and popular came to chill in between photo shoots, filming rehearsals, fashion shows and before and after a busy day of shopping. To be able to come and lounge around in the café you had to be the owner of a pretty big name or basically a celebrity.

"Oh my gosh, just look at her she looks hot, well I've discussed it with the other judges and we've decided to give you a 9.5" Mina said as Serena walked into the café toward the table

"and where the hell is my .5 points" Serena said as she sat down at the table

"One of the judges said that your outfit was a little sluty, unless you have good justification for the hint of sexiness"

"business meeting, all men CEO's" is all serena had to say for Mina to get the point

"O, never mind in that case we give you a 20 for a perfect well thought out outfit" Mina said as they both burst into a fit of giggles

Mina was Serena's first cousin on her mothers side, they favored each other in a lot of ways, Mina was a tall leggy girl with strait golden blonde hair that reached all the way down to the middle of her back, she like Serena had wide blue eyes, she had a killer body that she wasn't afraid to use to her advantage. Mina killed most of her time with a successful modeling career, although she didn't really need to because she was Mariana C. Fina, daughter of prominent jewelry designer Michael C. Fina. Like most of her family also spoke Portuguese, but she favored an American accent. Mina unlike Serena was born in the United States and learned her Portuguese from her parents who were both from Brazil.

"(hey honey, have you been waitng for long)"

"(no, not very long, so any way what kind of interview did you have)"

Mina was dyeing to know what she was up to because Serena usually told her everything first

"(Oh I'll tell you all about it when Raye gets here)"

"(oh fine i'll wait... oh look Raye's here ok tell me now)"

"Ok I'll tell you, I am opening my first exhibit at the Metropolitan art museum this coming December"

"oh my god oh my god oh my friken god" Mina began to squeal and yell in excitement for her cousin, she couldn't hold it in

At that moment during all of the excitement Raye walked in, she shook her head and smiled at mina's display of craziness. Of the bunch, Raye was the beautiful demure socialite. Like the rest she came from a very wealthy family of Jewelry design. Raye was tall thin with a nice ivory completion that contrasted beautifully with her long straight jet black hair, Raye unlike Serena and Mina was not as curvy in the hips but she defiantly wasn't a girl that went unnoticed thanks to her hypnotic violet eyes, her very petite body, her 38 C almost D cup boobs and her fiery temper.

"Hey how are my two favorite and probably the loudest bitches in the world doing today" she said with a cute smile on her face

"I know mommy dearest, I know I was a little loud but-"

"Oh just a little loud "Serena said with a smart smirk on her face

"Okay any way as I was saying, I was just really excited because our little Serena just told me that she has just landed her own exhibit at the Metropolitan"

"Oh My God Serenity Crystal Cartié I am so proud of you, Mina and I want to be the first there to see the exhibit, oh come here sere" Raye said as she stretched her arms, grabbing Serena and giving her a really big hug. The moment would have been perfect except for the comment that came from a deep voice behind the girls.

"Aww what did the baby do now, finally recite her ABC's correctly? No wait, did she learn to tie her own shoes instead of having to hire someone to do it for her" The man said with a arrogant smirk on his face

"Oh look Raye it's your evil twin, the anti-christ him self, so demon seed what have I done for you to grace us with your unwanted presence" Serena shot back at Raye's brother

"Oh high Andrew, we almost didn't see you there" Mina said as her Raye and Andrew sat down at another table, they didn't like to get in the way when the two of them began to fight.

"You know you are such an ass it just continues to blow my mind no matter how often I get to here the shit that comes out of your mouth"

Serena said as her accent began to grow increasingly heavy like it usually did when she got angry

"Oh whatever, somebody get this dumb bottled blond bimbo away from me before I catch something"

And on that note Andrew quickly arose from his seat, he quickly said his goodbyes to the girls and grabbed his friend from the argument before things really got ugly and the two were gone soon after.

See Raye's brother was no one other than the infamous Darien, no one actually knew why he and Serena didn't get along but they all knew that when they argued they really let loose, they didn't hold anything back. As much as the two hated each other they just couldn't avoid each other, being from 2 of the wealthiest families in New York City they often had to attend the same functions, partied at the same clubs and to top it off there parents were extremely close.

"oh my god Raye, what they hell is his problem, I can not stand him, I don't get how him and Andrew are friends, Andrews so nice"

Serena said as she began to cool down, she might have been talking but Raye and Mina weren't really listening like she would have hoped, actually they were talking about something very interesting.

"You know Raye, if the two of them didn't argue all the time they would actually make the most adorable couple, don't you think?" Mina said

"Well I never really thought about it but yeah I could see it. They'd be like the golden couple. So how do you think we can get them together?"

The two continued to talk as though it wasn't a very dangerous subject, Raye and Mina talked to each other as though Serena wasn't even there and to top it off they were talking about Serena and Darien. Serena just sat in complete and utter shock.

'are they crazy, they can't be serious, h my god I think they are…… oh I'm going to kill them, what they hell could they be thinking, ME & DARIEN HA! What a joke, yeah he's hot but he's an ass and ugh I ugh I can't even listen to this'

"okay ladies I don't really know what kind of drugs you two are on, but whatever it is I sincerely advise you two to just say "NO", Raye I expected this king of dumb blonde logic from Mina but YOU , I expected more"

She said to them both then she turned to mina and said actually she yelled it

"(you would really try and hook me up with that loser, Mina what the hell, I cant even look at you right now, if you and her try to pull anything I will personally strangle you two with my bare hands and if that doesn't work I'll just have to have you guys killed by...**FRENCH** I don't know just killed and I hate you and what ever because I know you don't understand me so ha)

And with that Serena gave each of the girls a death glare and walked out of the café

"What did she say, she sounds very upset" Raye said with a worried look on her face

"She said that we better let the whole thing go or she was going to kill us with her bare hands, then I couldn't understand what she was saying ,I think she started to speak French, I don't think she even noticed she was doing it"

"Wow she must be pissed lets just let her cool off for the rest of the day"

"Wow I wonder what she was saying, I wish I knew French" Mina sat back feeling stomped and defeated by her fuming cousin

Back with Darien

"Man you and her need to get a grip" Andrew said

"No I don't need to get a grip, that psycho in there needs to get a grip"

Andrew just stood there staring at his best friend, Darien. Like Serena said, Darien and Andrew were not very much alike, the most they had in common was there skill when it came to seducing women with there devilishly good looks. Andrew was a dashing English gentlemen. Andrew was a tall guy with dusty blonde hair that hung about 3 inches above his shoulders bangs that swooped over his eyes giving him that California surfer look, along with his charming english accent that drove girls wild, with a very lean and toned body along with his intelligence Andrew was quite a catch. Like most of his friends Andrew Archibald came from a wealthy family, Andrew came from generations of English wealth.

"You know what Darien; I don't really see why you two don't get along. You know what I actually think, you and her wouldn't make a bad couple, you know?"

Andrew said with a very serious look on his face

"Ok I have to go , I can't even stand here and listen to this, and this whole time I thought she was the crazy one"

With that said Darien turned on his heel and headed to his car

"Oh you know I'm not crazy, you know you love her" Andrew yelled and laughed at Dariens fading form then he said to himself

"okay now I do sound a little crazy, they'll never like each other" Andrew said to himself while laughing and walking down the street

"So how did it go" Ben asked Serena as she walked in to her building

"Well you know , it went alright I guess" she said in a low tone then out of nowhere she began to jump up and down excitedly as she told him the truth

"I'm just kidding; they want me to open my own exhibit"

"Wow Sere, that's great, so let me guess; you've got to go all the way out to your parents house and tell them"

"Oh you know me all to well; I'll be down in an hour"

Serena headed up to her apartment to get ready for her lunch date with her mother

ring ring cell phone rings

"Hi mommy"

"hey hone , um I was just sitting here wondering why you aren't um here yet…. SERENA YOU PROMISED"

"MOMMY can you just calm down, I'm on my way, I um………… I just had something to do I'll be there in an hour or so"

"yeah ok, bye"

In fear of being murdered by her mother for being late for their lunch date, Serena quickly shed the layers of unwanted clothes and found another outfit and shoes best suited for the occasion. 10 minutes later Serena was dressed in a knee length floral print east castle dress with a pair of diamond studded white platform wedges, she strapped a Christian Dior diamond studded collar on each of her dogs and they all headed out the door.


	3. Birthday Time

CHAPTER 3

This chapter finally introduces Darien, he came into the story last chapter but in this story it gives you an idea of who him and Raye really are.

Enjoy

ring ring telephone rings

"Darien, where are you, I thought you were coming by today, your father and I wanted to see you" His mother said in a very stern tone

"Oh shit I so forgot mom, I have this really big photo shoot to go to in about a….. Oh well a half an hour ago"

"Ok first of all don't curse its not very becoming of a young man such as yourself, and do you have to be late for all of your shoots, I swear if your last name wasn't Winston they wouldn't hire you anymore……………………………….. ok well that's not true but it could happen"

"yeah sure, the only thing that could keep them from hiring me would have to be if someone killed me, I'm sorry to say mom but I'm just that good looking"

"ok well don't let that head get to big, I wouldn't want it to cause some freak accident that could kill you and end your modeling career"

His mother said while she laughed under her breath

"ha ha ha you're so funny……….. Well I have to go I'll talk to you later ok"

"ok hone, and if you talk to your sister tell her to call, I can't seem to track that girl down"

"ok bye "

"bye"

When Darien hung up the phone the first thing that poped into his head seemed to be what his mother said about what would become of him if it wasn't for his name. See Darien along with his sister Raye were the great grandchildren of the World Renown American Jeweler Harry Winston. Of course with the famous name came wealth beyond belief. Of course Darien enjoyed his lavish lifestyle and the advantages of being extremely wealthy and other than occupying his time with clubs, friends and money, he modeled. Other than enjoying the perks of being rich, he also enjoyed the perks having good looking parents who blessed him with equally good looks. He was tall with a perfect apricot completion, bluish black hair, intense blue eyes the color of the deepest part of the ocean. The way his ocean blue eyes contrasted on his perfect completion made him horribly gorgeous and with his body being perfect to a "T", built with long lean muscles, he was every woman's fantasy, and he knew it.

Finally arriving on the scene for his photo shoot

"oh hello love, we're very glad you decided to grace us with your presence today" The small lady with a British accent said as she greeted him at the door of the private studio

"Oh well anything for you darling" he said with a smart smirk on his face

"Yeah yeah well get your cute butt in there so we can get started, um the client for today is…………. I think…… its uh Versace" She said as she looked over her papers while pushing him toward the dressing room at the same time.

"Ok, oh wait am I modeling with someone"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, you'll be in this shoot with Anna and Tina, they work with Ford, their very good at what they do"

"Oh I bet they are" Darien nodded his head in agreement of the two girls across the room already in their outfits for the shoot, which of course were lingerie. Sally looked at his face finally realizing that his mind was elsewhere, she smacked him in the head with her papers and began pushing him once again.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get dressed"

"Ow ow ow ow, ok just stop hitting me"

When the photo shoot was done, Darien emerged from the photo shoot tired and happy. Of course the two girls immediately knew who he was, during the shoot each of them took equal time to flirt with him and give him their numbers, he didn't plan to use them any time soon but the satisfaction of having them was enough for him.

BACK WITH SERENA

Serena laid across the long seat of the limo as she watched cartoons on the small TV in front of her, she hated the ride out to her parents house because it took so long, even her loud and always energetic dogs were sprawled out on the floor of the limo, looking bored and exhausted.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"No and stop asking" her driver said, even though they were pulling up to the gate of the large estate. She didn't mind her driver being short with her, he had been her personal driver since she was old enough to go shopping alone (6 years old) he was like family.

"Oh what ever, I see the house" she said as she sat up from the seat. She just stared at the large house where she grew up, it looked like something out of a dream, and even though she grew up in this house it always seemed so unreal to drive through the gates pass the rows of flowers and ponds, it was like a fairytale.

Before Serena could take two steps toward the house she was engulfed in a giant hug from her mother who was so happy to see her. As soon as Serena got a chance she looked her mother up and down and she couldn't believe her eyes. Although most mothers begin to show signs of aging especially after having 2 kids Serena's mother didn't, she looked like she was 20 years old and could have been Serena's sister. She was petite with platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she didn't have wrinkles around her eyes and forehead like most women in their 30's start to get from stress, most people didn't believe she had never had any type if cosmetic surgery.

"hey baby doll, oh its so good to see you oh you brought my babbies" she said in a deep accent, she grabbed the two dogs and carried them inside

"Hey is dad here, I have something to tell you two"

"No he's not here today, he had an early flight to Paris, but you can just tell me"

Her mother said, Serena could see that the curiosity was just killing her, it reminded Serena of the way Mina got when Serena withheld information

"Ok well I just got news that I'll be opening my own exhibit at the Metropolitan "

"oh my god are you serious, oh your father is going to be so excited, he'll probably get you something crazy, lets throw you a party oh this is going to be great, oh and your birthday is tomorrow, this is perfect"

Serena watched in worry as her mother began to grow more and more excited by the second

"I hadn't really had anything planned for my birthday, we can throw a party later on when the exhibit opens so we have time to plan it and tell dad not to go and get me something outrageous its no big deal"

"ok ok I get it I wont throw a party, well lets go have lunch then, I know you're hungry"

For the next 2 hours they ate and laughed as they gossiped and caught up with one another out in the garden of roses.

--------------------------------------

"Ahh finally, oh my god its only 6 o'clock, I can't believe how tired I am"

Within 10 minutes of arriving at her apartment, Serena and her two dogs were sound asleep underneath her soft Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, wake up serena"

Serena's eyes fluttered open as her ears rang from the soft familiar voices coming from somewhere inside her apartment. She finally opened her eyes to find Mina and Raye at the foot of the bed and surprisingly she found Andrew lying right there next to her in the bed starring strait at her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well dummy its your birthday and we're here to take you to breakfast" Mina said

"WE know you'd really fancy a nice cup of coffee, so if you could get your cute bum up, we can get this party started" Andrew said as he pulled away the covers and shoved her out of the bed

"Fine, I'm up, thanks for the push, it was very motivational" Serena said with a mad look on her face as she headed off to the bathroom

"You know, its not fair that she gets to look good at all hours of the day" Raye said with a pout on her face

"I know exactly what you mean, last time I checked; you're supposed to look like total crap when you first wake up in the morning, psh, I know I do. But when she wakes up she looks like she just got done with a lingerie photo shoot, that girl sickens me sometimes"

"I can hear you two" Serena said from in the shower

"Yea yea just hurry up, we're starving" Raye said

"Ok, I'll just throw anything on so we can get going" She said as she disappeared in the large walk in close

2 MIN LATER

"Ok I know I look crazy, I just put anything on without even looking in the mirror so lets go"

She wore a dark purple lace corset with a pair of strait leg skinny ultra low rise jeans that were skin tight and low enough to show the small of her back were she had a rose tattoo and she completed the outfit with a pair of jewel encrusted stiletto platform heels.

"Oh sure, I'll just add that to my list of things that are totally unfair" Mina said

"What are you talking about?" Serena said with a confused look on her face

"I'm talking about the fact that you didn't have to think about what you wanted to wear or have to look yourself over not even once, and you look amazing, girl I'll tell ya, if you weren't our best friend and my cousin we'd have to kill you"

"Oh I must be very lucky then, so can we go now"

"Yes please, I'm sure I'll die if I don't get some bloody food in my stomach soon" Andrew said as he lay sprawled out over Serena's bed

"So sere what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Andrew asked curiously

"I don't know but these two probably do" she looked at Raye and Mina

"Oh you got it sister, this is gonna be the best birthday you ever had , I mean your turning twenty freaking one, it has to be great" Raye said

"Oh the baby's finally legal" Darien said as he joined the group at there usual table

"And then the devil himself emerged from hell to ruin my day" Serena said to herself about darien who was now looking at her with an evil scowl on his face.

"Just shut up ok, well I just came to talk to Andrew about something"

"oh that reminds me, can I speak with the two of you in private please" Raye said as she stood and ushered Darien and Andrew out of the café

"What do they have to talk about" Serena asked

"uh I have no idea, so listen, we are taking you shopping later so I hope your ready to be spoiled by Raye and I" Mina said, trying to quickly change the subject because she did know what Raye had to discuss with the two but she couldn't let Serena find out

WITH RAYE

"ok here's the deal, you two need to keep your schedules open for the rest of the night because as you both know tonight is Serena's 21st and Mina, Selene, and I are throwing her a huge surprise party at the Roxy. Don't let her find out at any cost, all I need the two of you is be there and oh you better get her something" she said eagerly with that last part directed toward her difficult brother

"oh Raye that's a great idea, I wasn't going to say anything but shopping is a really boring way to spend your 21st birthday, so this is way better" Andrew said

"um no its not, do you have something against shopping, you know what just shut it" Raye said to Andrew with a glare directed toward him

"Well I can't say this isn't exciting but, I'm not going to her party and I'm sure as hell not buying that little brat anything" Darien said feeling very victorious in this discussion, but he soon was reminded why people fell to his sisters feet

"You know what, I don't think I asked you any questions and I'm sure as hell am not going to repeat what I said about you being at the party, you will be at that party with a smile on your face and you better have a god damn present, got it." Raye said in a hushed but very scary tone, Darien felt like a small child compared to his bossy sister, she could scare the hair right off of a mans head.

"Darien I think for your safety, you'd better say ok" Andrew whispered to him

"Yeah ok I'll be there, what does she like, you now what I'll just get her a necklace" Darien said while sitting as far back in his chair as he could, just in case she decided to start swinging at him.

"Thankyou Dare, you're the best brother in the world" she said as she gave him a giant hug, Darien flinched at the contact, when she finally walked away he let out a sigh of relief

"Man, she is the scariest girl that I have ever come in contact with" Darien said about his sister, he looked at Andrew to find him with a dazed look on his face then finally Andrew said something.

"Your sister is so bloody hot when she's mad, do you think i have a chance with her"

Darien wasn't really expecting that sort of thing from Andrew and he really didn't feel comfortable answering that so he pretended to not hear him.

"Ok. Well lets go, we have to go get these presents for the loser"

"Yea sure" Andrew said still looking in the direction of Raye


	4. The club

alright i just fixed a couple things in this chap, its not that diff so u don't have to re read it if u don't wanna- muah!!

Chapter 4

"SERENA COME OUT OF THE GOD DAMN BATHROOM" Raye screamed at the top of her lungs while she stood facing the bathroom door with her arms crossed.

"I'm coming, I just don't really see why you guys want to go out, its my birthday and I don't want to go to the club, I just want to stay in and watch a movie or something" Serena said In a whiny voice

For the past hour and a half, Mina and Raye struggled with trying to force Serena to get ready to go to the club. Getting Serena out of the house and to the club was not usually a difficult task to accomplish, she always jumped at a chance to go out and party but tonight she was being unusually difficult and they couldn't really figure out why.

"Raye could you drag her out of the bathroom, so we can go, she can't be late for her own surprise party" Mina whispered to Raye

"I know, what they hell is she doing in there anyway?…….. Serena what are you doing?"

Raye said as she pounded her head on the door

"I'm getting extra cute, its my birthday, and if you guys are going to be difficult and make me go out, I'm going to be difficult by taking my sweet old time"

"Oh that's real mature Serena, but you know two can play that game…if your going to be like that and take your time, I think I might just call Darien and tell him to meet us down there, I bet you'd like that?" Raye said as she began dialing the buttons. Before she could finish the first 3 numbers the phone was on the floor and Serena was standing in front of her with a smile on her face

"Ok I'm ready, no need to do anything rash" Serena said as she put the phone on the counter

"That sure got your attention, oh by the way you look great" Mina said as they all headed out the door

For the eventful night Mina sported a black Knot-front matte jersey dress, Raye wore a cherry blossom tube dress and Serena wore a soft pink tracery beaded dress with her hair pulled back and small curls falling around her face, she looked young and adorable.

"So girls were to?" Serena said as they all slid into the back of the Limo

"Um how about the Roxy" Mina said with a faint smile

"Ok to the Roxy it is"

"So how much trouble do you think I'd get in if I just didn't show" Darien said

"Oh she'd kill you" Andrew said with no trace of humor in his voice

"Yeah I thought so, so let's go get this over with"

"Oh relax, its going to be fun" Andrew said, trying to comfort his friend as they headed up the carpeted steps into the loud club.

"Come on, Come on" Mina and Raye said to Serena who was standing outside of the club fiddling with her purse.

"Oh my god, fine I'll go in but I don't understand why you to are so intent on getting me in this club, I mean its not like there's someone here to see me, these are random people and…….." Serena was caught in mid sentence when she walked into the club and stopped dead in her tracks by the loud SURPRISE and the sight of familiar faces

"ohh myyy goddd, what the hell did you two do?" Serena said with shock written all over her pretty face

"Now Sere you know we couldn't just ignore your 21st, so we planned this party for you, we invited everyone that we knew"

"Wow, thanks guys" she said to them and engulfed them in a big hug

"hey birthday girl, your looking very good, and where have you been, you'd think being a prince would at least get me a little play you never call or come and visit, what's a guy gotta do to get a little attention" The pleading prince harry said to Serena

"wow, for a prince he's really desperate" Mina said in Raye's ear

"No, he's not desperate, he's hypnotized by Serena……….as usual" Raye said

For the next hour, the party was going great, it was the most intense party Serena had ever been to, and she'd been to a lot of A-list exclusive parties. She'd already received an immense amount of gifts from her friends, she thought the night was going great,then her heart dropped as her bad luck struck her hard when her arch nemesis walked through the door with his slutty sidekick on his arm.

Serena didn't know why she was so surprised to see Darien walk through the door; he probably was forced to come either by his parents or Raye or he just came to ruin it. Serena began to calm down because she was sure that he would just walk in and show Raye that he was there then he would probably slip out the door with out hesitation but oh how wrong she was. For reasons unknown Darien was walking over toward her, she looked around her noticed that Raye, Mina nor Andrew were anywhere near her, so she didn't see why he was coming over to her

' what the hell is he coming over here for, I don't feel like fighting with him right now, oh my god I hate him' she thought to her self in a panic

'why why why, god he's really coming over here, woah what the hell is wrong with me, why am I so panicky, I don't care about Darien he's a nobody, a loser, my enemy, uggggh look at him, his looks are totally wasted on him, he's gorgeous but he's such an ass……………………………..WHAT? Did I really just think he was cute?'

Serena's uncontrollable thoughts caused her to become horribly agitated and angry, As Darien neared her she began to brace her self for the impact

"So, uhhh Happy birthday" Darien said in a very calm tone, He then placed his hand in his pocket pulled something out . Serena didn't know what to expect so she closed her eyes and winced as if he was going pull out a water gun or something, but when nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes and surprisingly found a smiling Darien looking at her with amusement in his eyes

"What are you doing, would you just relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, well not on your birthday at least"

"Oh, I knew that……. So why are you here?"

"To give you this" Darien held up his hand and in it was a long dark blue velvet box with a golden W embroidered on the top of the box

Serena's eyes widened in shock, she never anticipated that Darien would actually come to her party and acts civil toward her; she took the box from Darien and opened it. To her amazement, it was a golden necklace with a tear shaped diamond with swirls of light blue within. It was breathtaking. She was mesmerized by the diamond and she just couldn't get over the fact that Darien Winston of all people was giving it to her, she didn't care if it was just a birthday present, it was just to weird for her to believe.

"Wow, this is …… beautiful, thank you" She said looking directly into his eyes

"Your welcome, it's from our vault so its one of a kind...im sure you'll look great in it" with a half smile he said in a small shy voice which was very unlike the tall, strong and always bold Darien. He stood there for a moment before snapping back to reality

"So…. Yeah well this doesn't mean we're friends or anything, so I'm out. This parties kind of lame any way, I feel like I'm at a sweet sixteen." With his proud grin back he turned around and headed toward the door.

Serena froze at his sudden rudeness until she remembered what she was supposed to do at that moment and that of course was to strike back.

"Yeah well you wasted your time because I won't even where it, just because you gave it to me, LOSER" she yelled over the music, hoping that her comment would have some effect on him like his had on her, although she would never admit it. Unfortunately it didn't, he just waved his hand behind his head as if telling her that it didn't matter.

"Ugh that ass hole" Serena said in a low growl

"Wow those two are unbelievable" Mina said to Andrew, the two had been standing not to far off and saw the whole thing, Mina quickly ran over to Serena and told her something in Portuguese, Serena sighed as she slightly pushed Mina off of her, not wanting to hear anything she had to say at the moment, she was to pissed and she just wanted a drink.

**Darien's point of view**

'maybe I shouldn't have said that to her' he thought to himself, he was starting to regret telling her that he still didn't like her, he felt kind of bad considering the fact that they were actually being civil to one another, but on queue Darien heard her comment and took it all back

"yeah well you wasted your time because I won't even wear it just because you gave it to me LOSER" he winced at her comment but he would never admit it, so he just waved back at her telling her he didn't care

"Hey hone, what's the matter? You want me to make it feel better" the tall brunette who tagged along as the arm candy of the night said as they made there way out of the party

"yeah sure, you can do that back at my place, preferably without your clothes on" Darien said to her, any other guy would have got a slap across the face for being so forward but he was Darien Winston, he knew there was no reason to be subtle.

"Ok, whatever you say"

**Back in the party**

"Wow she's been going pretty hard on the drinks" Raye said to Andrew

"Darien showed" That was all Andrew had to say and Raye got the point

"Well sweetie its 4:30am, its time to go, lets get you home" Raye said as she pull the drink out Serena's hand

"Wait I'm not done with that" the very drunk Serena said

"Yeah you are, lets go love" Andrew said as he picked her up off the couch

"Andrrrrrewwwww yyyyyyyou are so nice, I love you british man" Serena said before she passed out in his arms

" ok this is was a um interesting night" Mina said as they all stared at a passed out serena


	5. Her HORRIBLE morning after!

disclaimer- i do not own cartier or sailormoon

Ring ring

Ring ring

Ring ring

"noooooo" Serena groaned from underneath her soft covers

ring

ring

ring

Trying her hardest to ignore the phone and sleep off her horrid hangover Serena tossed and turned until she finally rolled her self right off the bed, landing face down into the floor of he plush white carpet. In doing so Serena just so happened to hit the phone, turning it on.

"oh FUCK FUCK FUCK, SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT" Being as clueless as usual she had no idea that her mother sat on the phone hearing the entirety of her one sided conversation with herself.

"Oh that's just what I wanted to hear first thing in the morning" Upon hearing her mothers voice on the phone she immediately became alert and more aware, especially of the blaring sunlight that shined so bright she felt her eyes melting. Being her dramatic self she ducked and rolled under the large bed like a little kid hiding from her parents and all while still being on the phone.

"Sorry mommy, what can I do for you today or hopefully tomorrow" she said in a hopeful voice

"NO, today" and there was her answer

"Damn" she said in a whisper

"What did you say young lady?"

"Nothing. Go ahead"

"Your father and I need to see you down here in a few" her mother said in serious tone

"Oh is it more birthday presents?"

"Sorry honey if only" was all her mother said before hanging up the phone.

"Well that was odd, oh well time to begin the day orrrr afternoon" she said looking at the clock in surprise

An hour later Serena emerged from her apartment with a smile on her face as she strutted down the hallway like it was the catwalk in her all white baby doll sundress and gold Gucci 4" stilettos.

10 minutes later Serena arrived downtown and made her way toward a large building; Cartier & Co. Heading toward the building Serena stood out from the rest of the professionally dressed men and women coming in and out of the building.

"Hey hone are they in there" Serena asked the receptionists, and right before she received her answer she heard something that startled her and froze her in place.

YELLING

It came as a shock to Serena because as far back as she could remember, her parents had never fought, they disagreed sometimes but never fought.

INSIDE THE ROOM

"She's TO YOUNG and you're being ridiculous" Selene screamed to her husband

"No she's not, she's 21 and that's a perfect age" Her father said with a stern look on his face

"She can take care of herself she is a grown woman and these are different times Harold, this is just madness what you are trying to do to her" Selene grew more and more upset as she spoke with her husband

"She is no different from us"

"YES SHE IS, we got lucky don't you understand, we had all of our lives to love each other but we could have just as easily had arranged marriages to other people; people we didn't love. You can't take that chance with her happiness" She looked at her husband with pleading eyes hoping that he would come to his senses. But he didn't and with one fatal swoop he crushed her with one sentence.

"…………..I'm sorry darling but I know I'm doing the right thing."

With no words left and with too much disappointment in her heart Selene rose from her chair, grabbed her purse and left the room with a solemn look on her face. Upon leaving the room Selene's clear blue eyes met with her daughters for a brief second. With worry and sadness written all over her face, she knew there was nothing she could say to her daughter to help her. So she didn't. She just kept walking.

IN THE OFFICE

"Dad mom looked really upset, did something happen, are you guys alright?" Serena asked with deep concern for her parents

"Sit down Serena, I need to talk to you" Harold said with little concern for her words

"But what about mom, she really looked upset. Maybe I should go talk to her, did something-"

"Serena" her father said in a loud voice, startling her.

"Yes" she said feeling like a small child once again

"This is important; it concerns you and is something that you really need to hear"

"Ok, tell me what's going on" she said reaching across the table to hold her fathers hand. She felt his uneasiness and wanted to comfort him. That was until he began to speak.

"I have found someone for you"

"Someone? Like who? Oh thanks dad but I'm pretty sure I can get a date on my own" She said in a soft chuckle

"No Serena that's not what I meant"

"Oh. Then what?"

"I've arranged your marriage to Diamond, I've arranged for you two to marry in the fall" Serena had no reaction, she didn't know if she should believe it or not.

"Dad that's really NOT funny" She said with her accent becoming more and deep as her worry increased.

"Serena this is no joke, your mother and I had an arranged marriage and we love each other so much, I think its's best for you" Looking deep into her eyes to show her that this is what he truly wanted and that this was no joke

"Now I know you might not be thrilled at the idea but-" before he could even finish his sentence Serena stood from her seat and firmly placed her hands on the table in front of her and screamed in her fathers face

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME"

"Serena it's what's best for you"

"NO. I WON'T DO IT, you can't make me, this is ludicrous, it is the year 2007 who does that to their kids any more and what in the HELL would make you think I would just say ok to something as horrible as that?" With her face full of rage she stood strong against her father

"Serena calm down"

"No I will not calm down while you are just trying to sell me off to the highest bidder, you barely know diamond" This immediately enraged her father. He stood from his chair and came close to her

"Now listen hear young lady, I am your father. I gave you this wonderful life and don't think for a second I will hesitate to take it all away. This may seem like just a stupid tradition to you but we are a legacy that I will not let die. Because you are my daughter I know you will do the right thing and serve your duty to this family. Serena you must understand that I know this may not be what you want right now but just wait, I know you will be happy in the end" Her father spoke his words with such sincerity, I almost scared Serena how much he believed that marrying her off would make her happy. It actually hurt.

"Daddy Please just-"Serena said with her eyes full of tears that threatened to fall down her rosy cheeks

"No. No more, this discussion is over. I don't want you upsetting yourself any more with this. Go and enjoy the rest of your day, why don't you go shopping for your dinner with Diamond tomorrow night" Harold said as he stroked her face with his thumb, wiping the tears off of her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as though he didn't even see the tears, her pain or worse he just didn't even care.

Serena just couldn't take it any more. She was disgusted with her father and she had to get out of there. With no hesitation she grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

She wouldn't let her stiletto's slow her down, she let her legs take her as far away from the building as possible. Although in her mind she didn't think there was any place far enough


	6. Shity days for all

Picking up where we left off before

Serena ran and ran. Ducking and dodging the mass amount of people who insisted on preventing her great escape. She had no idea as to where exactly it was that she was going all she new was she had to keep going. With tears streaming down her face, her long golden trestles flowing behind, her dress billowing in the wind Serena ran down the busy street with no sign of stopping until she came across a small park. In a dazed state she slowed and began moving toward the small garden like park almost as if it was pulling her. The green grass and colorful flowers were beautiful in the sunlight as they sat looking upon a small pond. She didn't know why but it relaxed her, it almost made her feel safe in a way. Removing her shoes, dropping her purse she slowly walked into a large flower bed. Walking until coming to the center……… after one deep breath it was over. Being overcome with emotion her legs became weak right before she collapsed. Within moments she found her self sobbing as she lay on her side in the large flower bed. She couldn't control it even if she wanted; all she could do was cry as her heart crumbled within her.

"oh god , why" These were the only words she could manage to get out in between the sobs. With tears falling down her pink cheeks she looked absolutely helpless. It was a sight that would have made even the coldest heart twinge in pain.

**DARIEN**

Standing in his bathroom while staring off into to the eyes of his reflection as he watched himself in the foggy mirror he once again saw nothing more than a bored little boy who had once again done something stupid even before doing it. And yet he was already planning his next horrible move in his head.

'Oh Darien I applaud you, only you could make this mistake night after night' the voice inside his head said to him.

'I have no idea what you're talking about' replying to the voice. At this point he was full blown in denial.

'Oh really, you have no idea what I'm talking about? Oh now we're playing dumb ok, I don't even care because you're are going to have a rude awakening when you turn around'

With a sigh he turned around to see the figure of a female under the silky black sheets that covered his bed. Darien winced in discuss, not at the girl but at the predicament he seemed to have gotten himself into once again. Night after night it was the same story; he'd find some extremely hot anonymous arm candy for some anonymous event then bring her back to his place. And of course in the law of one night stands it clearly states that the guy is obligated to feel no attachment to the girl, no matter how hot and is able to easily recognize the fact that it was only a one night stand but of course for women this law clearly never applied. So after a wonderful night of pleasure Darien was forced to deal with the next morning hang over and an annoyingly confused girl.

With stealth like ability Darien moved about his room and began to dress. He quickly began to dress. Absent mindedly he sat at the foot of the bed and began to tie his black leather prada shoes, forgetting about the girl who lay asleep in the bed behind him. As she began to move his plan to dress and leave flew right out of the window. Oh how difficult life was.

"mmmm good morning handsome where you headed off to this early? I haven't even gotten a chance to make you breakfast" she said as she snaked her slender arms around his torso, pressing her naked breast against his back.

"Oh I have a meeting with my parents" He said in a low voice as he tried not to be irritated by the fact that she was stuck on him like a little kid.

"Aww. You're no fun; I guess we'll just catch up later. Maybe we should order in tonight and watch a movie or something. Just the two of us." She said with a huge grin on her face as she put on last nights ensemble. Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing it was horrible. To the ordinary man it was just another date but all Darien it was more like " lets plan the rest of our lives together and have ten children when we marry" it was horrible.

"Oh well um" was all he could say as he headed for the door. When they both finally made it out of the apartment Darien was sure it was locked he decided to speak.

"Well Mel, last night was nice" he said with a sexy smile, he really didn't mean to look so seductive and give her more hope than necessary but it just came so natural.

"I know which is why we should do it again" she said in a sexy tone and steeping closer to close the distance between them, this was something that would have drove any other man to a 2nd and 3rd date. But come on this was Darien and in his book there was no double dipping.

"Oh well actually…I'm busy I don't think I can"

"Well how bout tomorrow, we can go to the park or something"

"ummm I just don't think so. Hey, maybe I'll see you around" he said with a friendly smile as if they were just two people who'd just met.

"Wait what?" she said extremely confused

"Maybe I'll see you at a party or something" how did she not understand what he meant. He thought to himself

"So you mean you're not gonna call me or anything. Are you kidding? I mean I just like had sex with you on the first date. What the hell. I'm not just some whore"

"Oh now sweet heart lets not make it sound like you didn't wanna have sex with me. Its just I'm not looking for anything serious. Just consider yourself lucky, now you can brag about getting with me" he said as he stroked her hair with a smile not even noticing he'd just sounded like the biggest ass hole in the world.

…….I never…I…go to hell" was all she could say as she stomped off. She knew he was right so she just left seriously enrage and at the same time flushed from his touch.

"Whew glad that's over" And that was that.

30 min later Darien arrived at his father's office even if he only lived about 5 min away. He didn't feel the need to rush so he stopped for coffee and walked extremely slow. As he walked toward the building he mentally prepared himself for the events to come. Coming to this place had never been a good thing.

"Should I go right in?" He said to the receptionist sitting behind the desk grinning like a school girl that had just seen a cute boy.

After a long awkward pause she spoke " Oh yeah just go right in, they're waiting for you"

"They?" he said with a confused look on his face

"Um yeah both Mr. and Mrs. Winston" the small mouse like secretary said with a shrug

"Oh… that's just….great" he said with a slight twinge in his eye

Walking in with a large grin on his face, Darien prepared to annoy his mother and father with his never ending sarcasm and jokes but the mood in the room seemed to have put a damper on his mood also.

"Hey kids why the long faces" he said to his mother and father who seemed to hold the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Darien I have something I need to run by you" His father said in a icy tone

"What like a business proposition, ugh dad I've already told you I'm not interested in running this business"

"Oh. Then what do you expect to do with your self, do you just expect to live off your taking pictures because you're heir to fortune I made for this family. What do you think your like the mascot for this family. What the hell are you doing with your life?"

"Ok if you called me down here to just insult me, then I think I'll just go then" rising from his seat

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about Darien, so could you just sit and listen we could just get this done"

"Then what is it?" Darien said with his patience growing thin

"The truth is Darien, no matter what you do I will always be your father and no matter what, I will always love you-"

"Yeah that's nice and all dad but what's the point of all of this, and mom what the hell is wrong with you. You haven't spoken a word since I walked in. What's going on?"

"Well if you let me finish and let me tell you that I love you, which is why I plan for you to unite with someone from a neighboring company and I will leave you this company to run"

"ummm. No thanks." Darien sat confused; he had no idea what made his father think he would go for something as stupid as that especially when he just made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with this business

"Darien you're not listening, what I'm telling you right now is not a question or just an idea that you have the option of dismissing. But it is a command that you will not disobey. You will find someone, marry them and take over this company." In a stern tone, his father spoke his peace.

"You must be out of your mind old man. What the hell would make you think I would go along with this boneheaded plan of yours" Darien said with a smirk on his face. This all just so stupid and unreal he had no choice but to laugh.

"Darien. This is no game. I'm serious and you will for once do what I say. You will do something constructive with your life so help me god. Your mother and I didn't send you to the best schools money can bye, introduce you to a shit load of important people for nothing. You will make something of yourself so help me god" slamming his fists on the table and rising from his seat as if not to talk to Darien but at him.

"Darling please, we can't force him" His mother said finally speaking

"No, that's just it Trish. We obviously need to force him into these things. This is why if you fail to do what I say this time Darien you'll regret it."

"What dad? Are you gonna ground me?"

"Defy me Darien and you can consider yourself no longer my son. Darien Winston will be a thing of the past and so will the lavish life you have become so accustomed to."

This hit Darien like a tone of bricks, why was his father so ridiculous. He was willing to destroy Darien's life for the sake of this company. That was the last straw, he could take no more.

"Go to hell dad, I hope you choke on one of your oh so precious diamonds" with no more to say Darien excused himself

"Honey, you went to far this time" His mother said with tears forming in her large violet eyes

**OUTSIDE **

The warm sun felt so good on his face as if freeing him from the horrible life he led. Feeling like nothing could touch him now that he was free from the suffocating walls of the building behind him; Darien just took a breath and slowly took in his surroundings. And that's when he spotted her. SERENA

He watched as she frantically raced out of the building across the street from him, ducking and dodging the people in her path. Now Serena was usually rather clumsy and often ran into innocent bystanders but something about her was different. This time she ran not if running to get somewhere but to get away from something.

Feeling a sudden curiousness Darien quickly got in his car and followed her until she finally came to a stop. It wasn't far from where she came from but she seemed to finally stop at a park. Getting out of his car he watched her as she stood hypnotized by the beauty of the park in front of her.

Realizing he'd just followed her he felt slightly embarrassed and began to leave. That was until he heard it. Her soft sobbing. From the sad and painful sounds he was reluctant to turn around but something in him was dying to look. Turning around he slightly gasped at the sight before him. There in a bed of colorful flowers lye Serena in her short flowing white dress, her golden curls shining from the sun that dare kiss her face making her tear stained rosy cheeks seem anything but sad. He'd dare not speak it aloud but at that intense moment in such a painful state he had to admit she had never seen anything more breathtaking. She looked like a fallen angel.

Unconsciously his feet began to move until he found himself kneeling next to her, the urge to comfort her was so great he had no choice but to comfort her. He slowly scooped her up and held her tight, letting her cry in his arms.

Shocked and thankful Serena took in Darien's face with a sigh of relief. She just needed someone and right now Darien was her night in shining armor. He was all she had right now.

"I can't do it Darien, I just can't. Why would he do this to me, why" was all she said before the intense sobbing engulfed her soft voice once again

"Its ok, it'll be ok" Was all he said before picking her up and carrying her away.

Not being to far from his apartment he began to walk. Not worried about his car, nothing seemed more important then her right now. Crying herself to sleep Serena lay silently in his arms with the warmth of his chest against his face she couldn't be any sadder and yet more happy at the same time.

Alright kids, sorry it took so long for this, I just started college and life kinda sucks rite now. Well I'll try n update as soon as I can. I can't wait to see where this story goes lol muah


	7. PLEASE don't tell

Ok here's the next chap. im so sorry im moving so slow on this o and for all you fashion buff's all of the outfits described in this story are from if you wanna look at em. well i hope ya like it

You are so beautiful" he said smiling down at her. A bright light obscured her vision. Blocking her full view his face, all but his mouth was covered by the light. Although he stood hidden behind an intense light, Serena knew she was safe and she felt love for this mystery man.

"Thank you" a blush spreading across her delicate features. He held her close. She loved the rhythm of his heart beat, his warmth, and his strong embrace.

"Never let me go" she whispered as lay her head on his chest. As she relaxed she suddenly felt him begin to pull away. Lifting her head in confusion, she watched as he slowly drifted off into the light. As she watched him being pulled away by an unknown forces he felt her heart break in her chest. Her knees buckled, falling to the ground in tears. She let out a large scream, waking her sleep.

"What the hell?" Serena said, quickly sitting up in the bed. She sat on the bed painting, wondering why she was having weird dreams about men she didn't even know.

Looking around the dark room, recognizing nothing she began to panic. This wasn't her beautifully white and room. She had no idea where she was.

'Oh my god where am I'

'What happened to me?'

'What day is it, how long have I been HERE?'

'How did I get HERE?'

'Where the fuck is HERE?'

'Oh my god, someone kidnapped me. I'm going to die'

With her brain going into overdrive from panic, her memory of the past few hours came flooding back. She soon knew where she was and who brought her here and why. With the coming of her reality she now wished for her earlier worries to be true.

**D's POV**

Not knowing exactly what to do, Darien sat on his plush black sofa with the TV on a soft mute, although it appeared to be on, he found himself not being able to watch it but only able to focus on the closed door of his bedroom for the past hour.

'I just wonder why it is that you care so much.' The voice in his head said

'I don't! I'm just….'

'Concerned' the voice chimed in

'NO! I'm just interested, it's just natural curiosity' he replied

'Yea ok, so thinking she's attractive has nothing to do with it'

'NO, that has nothing to do with it' he protested feeling as though he'd won

'Oh so you admit that you think she's attractive'

'What. NO. Wait, that's not what I meant. Oh god. Just shut up'

Ending the conversation with his conscience, he went back to focusing on the door. As soon as he turned his attention back to the door it slowly began to open. With a quick turn of his head he focused his attention on the TV as if he had initially been watching it.

**S's POV**

'Oh god. Oh god. I hope he's not out there. I can't talk to him, it'll be to embarrassing'

'Well it's his house, where would he be and you're going to see him eventually, that's what you get for having a breakdown in a public park' the voice in her head said

'Oh go die' with a deep breath she gripped the door knob and prepared for the worst. And that's exactly what she got. There he was, sitting on the sofa directly at the end of the long corridor.

With another deep breath she made her way down the hall. Her steps light as if walking on eggshells. With no notice, his head turned, his piercing gaze freezing her in place. They both stared at one another as if stunned. With her mind in a foggy daze from he's deep blue eyes and him at a loss for words. Darien rose form the sofa. They stood about 3 feet from one another, in silence. Both thinking 'this is so awkward'.

Being able the bear the silence no longer and more than eager to know what happened, Darien spoke.

"So-" before he could get another word out Serena spoke.

"Thanks, for um everything... I guess I'll see you around bye" quickly grabbing her purse and shoes of the island that separated the kitchen and living room. Serena made her way to the door and left without so much as a look back.

Darien remained standing in the spot she left him, shocked and confused. With so many unanswered questions. Now what was going to help him distract himself from his own miserable situation?

**NEXT DAY WITH S**

"Sitting across form her 2 best friends, her attempt to focus on the conversation and seem remotely social failing miserably. Serena zoned in and out, eating none of her BLT with fries but drinking all of her vodka tonic. Life outside her misery just seemed so far out of her grasp.

"Helloooo Serena. What's up with you, you haven't talked at all since we got here and you've done quite a number on that drink and its not even noon." Mina said in a concerned voice.

"Is there something you want to talk about" Raye said.

"……." She considered just blurting it all out. The meeting, the park, and Darien but she didn't. It just seemed pointless to talk about, nothing would change what was already final.

"No I'm fine. Just a little bored with life right now. Hey, you wanna do something tonight?" feigning fake happiness.

"Sure, things have been kind of slow ever since your party" Raye said

"Ok, I'll call you guys-" cutting her off was her cell phone vibrating in her purse. Her eye twitched as she saw the screen. It was her dad. With a deep sigh she answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Serena, how are you"

"Fine dad, what can I do for you today" she said in a business

"Now Serena don't be like that"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How is it that you want me to be" her accent getting deeper as she angered

"Sigh. Fine, act how ever you want. I just wanted to tell you that you are meeting with Diamond tonight for dinner at Abajour. So look nice and be there eight. And be on time." Her father said stressing his last point.

"Ok. Bye" hanging up the phone as quick as she said it

"Who was that?" Raye said, looking deep in her eyes. Raye always had an unnerving way of knowing when she was lying and wouldn't let it go until she knew the truth. So to avoid the Q and A Serena stood and walked behind the two as they remained seated. Giving them each a quick peck on the cheek as she began to feed them a lie, for their where many to come.

"Oh that was just my dad; he wants me to meet some of his contacts tonight. So I won't be able to come out and play. Sorry"

"Oh its ok, go our little business woman" Mina said in a cheery voice.

"Ok I'll call you later. Bye ladies"

Upon exiting the cafe she noticed Darien heading toward the entrance. Knowing that he would undoubtedly bring up yesterday to his sister, she was forced to speak. Before he was able to make it to the door she stopped him.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec" she said in a pleading one

"Um sure. What's up?" Darien couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"The thing is Mina and Raye don't know about yesterday and….. I kind of don't think I'm going to tell them. So um could you PLEASE not mention it" She said placing he small hand on his forearm as if begging him.

Looking into her wide eyes, she looked like a kid begging someone to not tell on her. Whatever happened was serious and the way she was pleading would make even him feel guilty if he betrayed her. Even if she was his worst enemy, he just wouldn't be able to forget the look when she begged HIM to keep HER secret.

"Yea no problem, I'll just forget it" With that said he watched her face relax as she let out the breath that seemed to be holding in.

"Thank you so much Darien….. Well I'll let you go then. Bye" giving him a quick smile she quickly walked away.

Little did Serena and Darien know, Mina and Raye sat inside watching the interaction between the two. As Darien joined the two he noticed they both were looking at him with weird smiles, and goofy faces.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked in utter confusion

"Oh nothing, just wondering why exactly you and Serena were looking all chummy out there a second ago" Raye said. In hearing this he immediately knew what was going through the heads of these two dummies.

"OH NO NO NO, it's not even like that, we're not friends, were not anything. We just had some…unfinished business" he said in his most stern voice. He couldn't have them thinking what he knew they were thinking.

"So how long have you two been hooking up. I have to say, that was pretty smart of you to pretend you hate each other and getting together on the side. But did you seriously think you could keep it from us?" Mina said with a triumphant smirk.

Darien was in shock. He had no words for these two idiots.

"Wow Mina you are…such…a…Blond and Raye just dye your hair already and stop living a lie" was all he said before leaving. They were by far the stupidest people he knew.

**BACK WITH S**

Serena sat on her bed trying to mentally prepare herself for her meeting with her Fiancé. Just thinking the words made he feel sick. Glancing at the clock for the millionth time she saw it was 6:30 and time to get ready. Moving from bathroom to closet to vanity she slowly got ready. An hour later she stood looking over the finished product in the mirror with her dog Potato at her feet watching her quietly. She wore a pale blue ruched shoulder curvy jersey dress with a pair of whit studded T strap sandals, her hair in loose curls that fell over shoulders wildly down her back, with a small blue diamond clip to pull her bangs off of her face. Any other girl would die to look that beautiful but right now Serena could not see herself as a beautiful young woman but a weak and trapped little girl.

Pulling up to the restaurant Serena felt her stomach flop. And it sure as hell wasn't the first date jitters. With every step making her feel sicker and sicker, Serena made her way into the restaurant. As she entered her eyes were immediately drawn to her father and a handsome platinum blond almost silver haired man. Taking a deep breath she began one foot in front of the other. Looking around she saw that almost every eye in the room was on her as she made her long walk to the table. From an observing eye she looked like a creature form a fairy tale, she was memorizing with her soft curls bouncing around her face. Even with all eyes on her she couldn't help but feel more separate from the world, separate and alone.

"Ah there you are, I was beginning to think you were going to be late" Her father said with a hint of nervous laughter as he rose from his seat.

"Oh come now, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Serena said with a fake smile plastered across her face directing it toward diamond himself.

"Hi I'm-" cutting her off in the middle of her sentence diamond finally spoke.

"Serena, yes it's a pleasure to finally meet you, your father has told me so much about you but he failed to mention how beautuiful you are. You my dear are quite an magnificent site" Finishing off his compliment with kiss to the back of her hand.

With little emotion in her voice Serena simply replied with a"Thank you" unphased and unimpressed.

She studied him as he walked around to pull out her chair. Noting in his every move, him staring plane as day at her ass, his sly smile which probably made all women fall at his feet and his overly confident attitude as he complimented her. Watching diamond she soon realized that it wasn't just the arranged marriage she detested but also her fiancé.

"So I will leave you two to get to know one another, have a good time" Her father said as he pushed in his seat and left the table

Serena was in shock, she couldn't believe he would actually leave her with him. She would never forgive him for this. Turning back to diamond she watched for a moment as he continued to disappoint her, watching her cleavage as if it was the recently founded natural wonder of the world. Snapping from his gaze he smiled back at her as if he had done nothing wrong. Looking across the table at the man who was soon to be her husband it hit her. Before now it was nothing more than something her father said was going to have to happen but now it was real. Her time, energy, body, and life was now his, she was to be his untill the end of her time. Oh how she wished it was the end.

next chapy will be up soon kidy's. its this college thing, it kinda gets in the way of life.


	8. Pass the lighter

Alright my beautiful readers after receiving your very helpful reviews I have decided to continue the story with the focus remaining our two favorite main characters (well mine at least). Any way Raye, Mina and Andrew will continue to play their roles as the best friends/match makers. Well enjoy the story – love ya.

**A and D** sat in the living room of Andrews large apartment, looking as if life could not get any better for the two as they sat laughing and talking while smoking a bowl

**Bzzz.Bzzzz.Bzzzz**

"Aren't you going get that" Andrew said while at the same time exhaling a large cloud of smoke in the direction of the vibrating phone

"No, why would I. It's only my dad. I'm trying to enjoy my high if you haven't noticed" Darien said letting his body sink deeper into the couch as he passed the pipe to Andrew.

"Yea, well it might be important. I mean, it's been…. Um… it's been ringing since, hand me the lighter…. Oh since you got here." Andrew said while leaning forward placing the now empty pipe on the table.

"No, I don't feel like dealing with his shit right now" Darien said, his eyes slowly closing as he repositioned, getting himself more comfortable

Now Andrew was confused. He might have been extremely high but not high enough to not pick up on Darien's odd behavior. He'd known Darien since they were 7 and he never took Darien for one of your usual upper east side kids that chose to act as though their parents didn't exist, spend money and party. Darien oddly enough always got along with his parents (mainly because they always let him do what he wanted) but never once did he ignore his dad because he didn't want to 'deal with his shit', even as an adult Darien's bond with his parents remained strong and unbreakable.

"Oh my god, you are being ridiculous. If you won't I will" Andrew growing tired of Darien's nonsense quickly sat up and reached for the phone.

"NO!, I said it's not important" Quickly swatting Andrews hand away, Darien took the phone off the table and put it in his pocket

"Dude, what the hell" Andrew asked in a concerned voice

"It's nothing. I just really don't feel like talking to him right now. I swear man, it's nothing" Darien said with a slight giggle in his voice

Andrews face refused to relax. Darien knew he didn't believe him but he didn't want tell him the truth. It was to humiliating and frankly he was way too high to even remember the details.

"Dude. You don't talk to your Dad at all, why is it such a big deal if I don't answer a few phone calls" Darien asked Andrew

"Yea well that's different, I'm a grown man and the captain is NOT my father and my trust fund was set up through I think husband number 2, so we honestly have no reason to like each other, much less talk" Andrew replied

"Well man I don't know what to tell you because there's nothing going on" Darien said finally giving up and reclining back into his previously comfortable position

"Yea ok...So what or who may I say is on the menu for tonight" Andrew asked with a sly grin making its way onto his face

"Don't know yet. I actually might stay in tonight…" Darien replied, with his eyes slowly closing, that was until he saw Andrews face. Andrew looked back at him with shock written all over his face. Seeing this Darien quickly countered.

"I had a busy morning" Darien said with a smile

"Uh huh" Andrew said with a suspicious look on his face. Then quietly adding in his next thought

"Yeah, with Serena" he said under his breath, thinking Darien wouldn't notice in his current state of mind

"WHAT?" Darien shouted. Quickly becoming more alert, sitting straight up and focusing all of his attention on his soon to be EX best friend who sat across looking back at him with a surprised look on his face which slowly turned into a devious grin

"Yea Raye told me, you dog. I knew there was something up with you two. I mean come on; you two practically spent like a decade fighting. It was gonna to happen sooner or later. So tell me man, how is it? Is she wild? She looks like she'd be" tilting his head back as if picturing the image of her in his mind while Darien remained quiet

"Man, how I envy you. I mean, I would have already tried that if I wasn't so busy trying to get you bloody sister. Now she's a feisty one" Suddenly realizing he's said to much Andrew shut his mouth and searched Darien's face for any sign of anger. Oddly enough Darien who'd sat quietly through Andrew's whole tirade about Serena, was still sitting silent with a blank stare on his face. His left eye twitched as if irritated.

"I am going to kill her" Darien said in a low growl. Andrew quickly became nervous

"Whoa dude. I didn't mean what I said about your sister. Well actually I did but if you don't want me to I won't" Andrew sad in a slightly disappointed tone

"She's such a bitch, she never knows what the hell she's talking about" Darien said as he rubbed his temples. Andrew growing more and more confused by the second

"O and you" Darien said while pointing at Andrew. Andrew quickly tensing up

"You and Raye? Oh god that's sick. Could you please keep shit like that to your self" Andrew quickly realizing Darien couldn't care less what his sister was doing and that he was freaking out about something completely different. Andrew finally relaxed.

"I don't care what you do with that thing. But this whole me and Serena thing-" Andrew quickly cut him off

"Oh yea I almost forgot. So let's talk about that. So how long has this been going on exactly?" Andrew sounding more like Darien's therapist rather than his stoned best friend. Being able to take no more of the madness Darien was forced to set things straight before he killed Andrew right there in his own apartment

"Andrew look at me" he said to Andrew in a serious tone, Andrew quickly focused expecting to here the juicy details of his secret affair with the oh so delicious Serena Cartiè but instead what he got was more like a stern talking to

"I will only say this once, and by some off chance that I have to say it again, you will die. There is NO ME and SERENA. There has never been a ME and SERENA. There will never be a ME and SERENA. That is just a rumor spread by my lying bitch of a sister and the other blond. Understood?" His words serious and harsh

"But Raye said-"Andrew began, sounding small and sad. Like a child who had just been told that Santa wasn't real.

"NO Andrew, what did I say" Now Darien really did sound like his dad. Andrew stared back searching his eyes for a hint of fault but found none

"Fine…But your stupid" And now Andrew really did sound like a kid

"Excuse me?" Darien said as he raised his eyebrows in confusion

"I said, your bloody stupid because Serena is by far one of the hottest girls we know and if you weren't always so busy messing with her you'd see that she's a really cool person. Oh yea and she's um from BRAZIL , seriously come on man have you heard her accent. Oh but your right she's just not worth the time, what was I thinking" Andrew said in a sarcastic tone

"I just don't like her, that's all" Darien said in a very unsure way, as if second guessing himself

"Fine I get it. You're a fag and I will be tapping that extremely hot ass before I die. Hm works for me" Andrew said while relaxed back in his chair and closing his eyes

"Well good luck with that then" Darien understood what Andrew was saying. Hell he actually agreed with him. She was hands down one of the sexiest girls he know but she was also hands down the biggest bitch he knew. Even if they were practically shoved in each others face every other minute of their lives, they would always be enemies

Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 8 and he had somewhere to be.

"Alright man, I'll catch you later, I'm um gonna go enjoy this high in the privacy of my own home if ya don't mind" Darien said slapping Andrews hand and heading for the door

"Alright man, lock the door before you go, I think…I might actually be…to stoned to stand" Andrew said while laughing

20 min later with D

"Hello Mr. Shields" the valet said. Darien still a little high, absent mindedly through him the keys and kept walking. Knowing that he was being a little rude, he quickly brushed it off because he deserved to be a shitty person right now. It was his life. His miserable fucking life that officially ended tonight. Tonight was the night that he was to have an official Date with his soon to be fiancé.

Walking into Abajour he scanned the room for familiar faces. Hoping to not see any because the thought of having to introduce someone his fiancé made him want to die. The faces among the crowd were familiar yet relatively harmless. That was until he spotted a certain blond looking particularly bored. She sat across from a man that from far away Darien couldn't make out. Darien laughed inside at her for being on what looked like a sucky date.

'Well she seems to be getting on with her life' Darien thought to himself

'You jealous?' the voice in his head shot back

'No but I should take a picture and tell Raye she was cheating on me' he thought as he was seated in his usual secluded booth.

Not long after he was seated, he watched as S and her Date left. Upon exiting Serena not watching where she was going, looking distracted and gloomy nearly collided with a Red head coming through door. He watched as the red head spat out a few words then walked away with an annoyed look upon her face. But what was even more interesting to him was Serena's lack to interest in the women and her harsh tongue. Any other time, she would have begun world war 3 with the lady but instead she just said sorry and kept walking. Due to watching Serena once again, Darien hadn't noticed the red headed woman who stood dangerously close to his private booth.

"Darien Winston, as I live and breathe. How have you been darling" the woman said. Startled by her presence, he jumped a little in his seat feeling a little embarrassed as if she knew he was once again watching the blond. Unaware of whom she was, Darien stared at her with squinted eyes. Looking her from head to toe he took in the sight before him. She was thin, tight and curvy. Her full red hair fell long over her shoulders leading down to her full D cup breast, small waste and curvy hips, with her full lips and green eyes this woman was sex with legs. Long tan legs that were barely covered by the little black matte jersey rhinestone dress. Snapping back to reality and remembering why he was there Darien quickly realized who she was.

"Beryl. Oh wow. How are you? You look great" he said while politely kissing her on the cheek. Though he had the unnatural ability to charm the panties off any woman with just one look, he still had basic manners and was actually quite polite. He was truly an Upper East Side prince.

"Oh I'm great, and you sir look fantastic, sexy as usual" She said looking him over. Her breath shortening as she looked at him. Looking like he'd just stepped out of a magazine in his perfectly fitting custom made black Armani suit with dark blue shirt to match his eyes. Standing with his hands placed smoothly in his pockets he was perfection.

You look yummy as ever Darien" she said in a sexy voice.

Turning to take a seat in the booth, Darien felt a small hand on his arm. He turned to see Beryl with a hungry look in her eyes. Still slightly unsure of the whole situation he stood still, awaiting her next move. He watched as she moved close to him. Placing both her hands of his strong chest and leaning in toward his ear. Her hands slowly moving down his chest, making their way further down as the seconds passed, her breath blowing softly on his neck as she spoke.

"Why don't we just skip that part, I'm kind of hungry for something else" she said, kissing him on the sensitive part of his neck beneath his ear before she pulled away. Immediately recognizing this move as a sly tactic women with knowledge of the deadly game of cat and mouse used to beat a man into submission. It was somewhat like the finishing blow. Without a reply she turned and headed for the exit. Swaying her hips as she walked. He knew she was no more than a whore, a whore that knew how to work a man. No more, no less

Any other sane man would be entranced by the hypnotic movement of her hips as they moved from side to side but of course Darien; being the extremely odd man that he was, remained still as his mind went into think mode. Picturing his life with the deliciously sinful vixen that retreated further out of his eyesight. Then it hit him. Life didn't have to change, just the job. He was never a one woman man and he would never be. She was sexy and he had no doubt in his mind that she was a good fuck but for Darien there was no pussy in the world that could keep him from wanting more. Weighing the good against the bad he made a decision and finally moved.

Taking one last look at the form not to far off in the distance he thought to himself

'Hmm I guess this isn't the end after all'

* * *

Ok so here are the images I had in my head while typing the chapterDarien's whole look- the fit of his suit is from Jude law in the movie ALFIE so google it up cuz I want us all to be on the same page. His hair cut is the swooped emo cut that all guys wear now. ( like nate in GG) 

Andrews look is – the same suit fit as Darien and his hair is shaggy, curly and dusty blond. He has the messy hair going all the time (like he just had sex)

O and for all you none smokers- smoking a bowl is like using a pipe to smoke tobacco but using weed and a much prettier pipe lol

In regards to the size and body shape of the girls- Beryl is more playboy curvy wit big fake boobs(Pamela Anderson) vs Serena who is like a victorias angel(Adriana lima or Gisele)

hope ya liked the chap and the story so far


	9. Relax It's just paint

alright so heres the new chap, this is the turning point in Serena and Darien's shitty moods lately and kind of the whole story so get reading cuz i think ur gonna like it

"Well I had a lovely time" her words spoken with a lack of emotion and a blank face

"Yea me to, I can already tell we're going to be great together" Diamond said while giving her a look that was most likely used on many women before her, making them weak in the knees. But not Serena, in reality she was quite disgusted by the way he looked at her. Staring into the face of her future husband, it took everything in her to not look as sick as she felt, as if she'd just seen vomit, he was handsome but cocky and every chance he got he was either staring at her chest or her ass. Her skin crawled from his touch. Finally pulling up to the building she resisted the urge to jolt from the town car as if he was holding her hostage. Standing beside the vehicle she kissed his cheek and said her goodbyes. Before she could make her grand escape he softly grabbed her small hand.

"Darling, your not going to invite me up, I mean we are practically engaged" he said in a smug tone. Without actually speaking the words he said "Um you kind to have to invite me up. Have you seen me" Serena stood in shock, she wanted to kill him right there or maybe just beat him until he got it through his dense skull that she was not his and she sure as hell wasn't having sex with him. EVER!!!!! She felt sick as his hand moved its way up her arm, stopping at her shoulder to touch her hair. She watched his hand like a hawk as if he was planning to take a piece and run.

"Your hair is so soft, if you straightened it, I'd probably never stop running my fingers through it" he said with a smile

"um…. No…" not making much sense she spoke, slightly distracted by the fact that his hand was still on her hair and also slightly offended. Nobody had ever suggested she do something different with her look, she always prided herself on having her own prefect personal style that everyone seemed to love. Her loose bouncy curls and wavy blonde hair was perfect, and here he was telling her to change it. With these thoughts racing 100 miles per hour in her head, her anger began to rise at a quickening pace. 2 seconds more of him speaking may have resulted in a deadly blow to his pretty little head. Luckily for Diamond her polite doorman Ben had been watching the two ever since they pulled up. After knowing Serena for quite some time he knew she would not stand for someone telling her what to do which is why he knew he had no choice but to save this stranger from her wrath. Before she could strike her victim Ben quickly stepped in.

"Serena, your dogs are runnin wild in my building. Could you please." Ben said in his heavy Brooklyn accent, sounding a tad bit annoyed. Knowing that her lazy and small dogs were most likely asleep in her bed she took the opportunity to run for the door

"Oh goodness here I come, um I'll call you tomorrow bye" she said running toward the building

Once inside Serena let out a sigh of relief as she watched from by the elevators as diamond returned to the town car and pulled off. Before heading up she thanked Ben again for his perfect timing and theatrics

"Thank you so much, I'd still be stuck out there if it wasn't for you" truly grateful for the man before her

"Yea right, If it wasn't for me you'd be in a jail cell right now facing assault charges" He replied. The two laughed at the true comment

"Well at least its over and you never have to see that jerk again, I mean first dates can be brutal when you kind of can't stand your date right off the back" Benny said with a smile. He knew her all to well

"Yea… I hate em" Serena said in just above a whisper, her eyes glued to the floor in shame. She felt like she was lying to her mother

"Sere, you alright you look a little funny" Ben asked

"Oh no I'm fine, just tired. Well I'll see you in the morning. Good night" She said as she stepped into the elevator.

Entering her apartment felt so good. She immediately headed for her room. Slowly undressing as she walked leaving a trail of clothes behind. Standing in the doorway she took in the sight of her two small sleeping dogs Potato and Tucker. Climbing in softly, so not to disturb, Serena rested her head on her pillow. Closing her eyes but not before letting out a deep breath. Her body felt heavy, she knew this is how she would fell every night from here on out; defeated and miserable.

"Why is it that we're always waking you up? I feel like a personal alarm clock" Mina said while bouncing at the foot of Serena's bed. Peaking out from beneath the covers, she saw her usual morning sight of Raye walking in and out of her closet with clothing, holding clothes up to her body while standing in the mirror. Mina smiling, and jumping around and of course the testosterone of the group, Andrew, who always seemed to be lying comfortably right beside her with his legs crossed and eating food stolen from her fridge.

"Get up, we're going to L.A. For a bit" Andrew said as he continued to enjoy his stolen food.

"Oh really, and what may I ask constitutes as a bit?" Serena said in a lazy voice, still tucked away under her comforter

"Does it really matter? Just get dressed" Raye said in her usual bossy voice

"Well MOM, I'm sorry but unlike you disgustingly wealthy so called adults I have things to do. I can't just run off for shopping and what ever you kids do these days. What is this, senior year of high school? Spring breaks, random shopping trips and big parties. You guys should try maybe getting jobs ya know" Serena said

"Oh shut up, you still do all of those things, and we have jobs thank you very much" Andrew said in a defensive tone

"Yea like what" Serena asked

"Well…Um…well you see…um we're um… oh, we get paid to do ads and what not because we are the faces of the most powerful families in New York. And it is a very demanding job I might add between photo shoots, parties and dinners I don't don't even see how we have time for each other" Andrew said, in his very smug British accent

"Yea, like I said. NO jobs" Serena said still refusing to show herself

"Oh and just because you draw a few pictures every once and a while dismisses the fact that you also get paid to hold a certain water bottle or wear a certain perfume. Face it darling, you're a jobless bum like the rest of us" Andrew said while laughing

"Whatever, I'm still not going. This jobless bum has a painting to finish" She said, finally peaking her head out

"Well fine, let's go ladies. We're done here, I want to get there before the tourist rush so lets not make me late. Come on, lets get a move on. Chop chop" Andrew said rising from the bed and gesturing for Raye and Mina to head for the door. Mina quickly heading for the door but Raye remained still; eying Andrew as if he'd just said something in German.

"And who are you, our pimp?" Raye said to Andrew

Andrew watched as Raye began to walk toward him, immediately regretting his words. Growing more and more nervous with every step she took he swallowed as hard as he could. Afraid of what was to come.

"We'll talk about this later" was all she said. Cocking her one eyebrow up, he knew she meant business. He was now truly scared. Raye was dark and it scared to shit out of him

Serena watched as the three left. Her apartment now empty and silent, taking a deep breath and stretching her arms over her head she finally got out of bed, getting cleaned and dressed, she was now ready for work. Dressed in her usual small white linen draw string cuffed shorts and white beater with hot pink bra underneath, Serena stood across the hall from her apartment in the ridiculously large room she used as her studio. Covered in paint from head to toe, her hair sat atop her head in two messy buns she looked like a kid. Standing quiet studying the large canvas before her, as if waiting to see if it would move. After 15 minutes of just staring, she decided it needed something more. Quickly gathering her things and heading for the store. Still dressed in her adorable paint covered previously white outfit with silver guess flip flops she once again looked stunning. Stopping for a churro and magazine on the way to the craft shop, Serena made her way through the streets of Manhattan. With her nose buried in the magazine, churro in hand she ducked and dodged the busy and fast paced people of New York . All was going well, peaceful and content on this perfect summers day she neared her destination, upon turning the corner to round the large building she found herself taking part in a head on collision with an object that felt somewhat similar to a brick wall. Churro flying, magazine falling and loud yelling, Serena was down and so was the other party.

"owwwwww" She whined as she picked herself up off the ground, dusting off her clothes as if she wasn't already covered in wet paint. Only concerned with getting herself together she stood completely oblivious as to who it was that she ran in to

"Back at ya, you practically tackled me, oh and what it is this, is that paint? Oh you've got to be kidding me" The other player said. Getting himself decent and back to normal he surveyed the damage. Upon observation he found himself to be the new owner of a large blue circle of paint on the front of his shirt. Ready to blow up at the person who caused this, he prepared himself for attack.

Both battle ready, looked up with fire in their eyes, Blue meeting blue, the fire was gone as quickly as it came. Neither knowing what to say. The truth was that they hadn't talked since she was practically begging him to keep what he now thought of as a government secret. The two just stood, trapped in an uncomfortable silence. But like always Darien was compelled to break the silence. Saying the first thing that popped into his mind

"You know, Raye, Mina, and Andrew think we're a couple. How crazy is that" He said with a hint of nervous laughter. Raking his hand through his hair and putting one hand in his pocket. Looking as if he was posing for a photo shoot, the sun bouncing off his perfectly tanned skin, his t-shirt slowing rising at the bottom, showing off the bare skin right above his jeans only until he finished playing with his hair, putting his hands in his pockets. The way he stood now seemed to only show off his amazingly toned and tan arms. He looked like a shy kid as his deep blue eyes peaked from beneath his skater boy hair cut" She damned him for looking the way he did.

"That's funny, they're idiots" she said also with nervous laughter lacing her every word. Staring at him she began to unconsciously nibble on her soft plush bottom lip. Darien's eyes began to widen. Watching her as she bit her lip then went on to placing her hand on the bare skin of her hip where her extremely low cut hip hugger shorts refused to cover. His eyes slowing following the path of her hips down to her long paint splattered sun kissed legs; she looked ridiculously and hot at the same time cute and adorable with her curly golden hair up in two buns. They we're both stuck and they knew it. Only until he spoke again.

"I know, seriously, it'd be a frosty day in hell when I get with you" Still sounding a bit nervous, only until his words echoed in his head did he snap out of his trance. Not meaning for it to sound as mean as it did. He knew there would be no more awkwardness between the two. The arguments were back and oddly enough he was kind of happy

"OH! Well I didn't know I disgusted you that much. Well buddy here's a happy fact for ya. I'd kill myself before even thinking about doing annnyyyyything with you" Her accent getting deep, her words becoming less and less clear.

"Oh screw you Serena. Oh and your buying me a new shirt. I mean seriously didn't your parents ever teach you to wear clean clothes in public. You dope" He said taking a step toward her, looking down at her, trying to make her feel small.

"Oh wow, you're bitching over a little dot. You're such a girl. I guess that means your going to have a fucking stroke after this" she said as she took a step closer and looking up into his eyes with a smirk on her face. She knew she was going to win this one

"What? What are you-" His words cut off by her actions. Darien stood in shock as in one fluid motion she stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. A hug that involved practically every inch of her pressed against him. Tightening her hold on him and pressing her body even harder into his, not wanting to miss a spot. Pulling back just enough to see the look on his face, with her arms still wrapped around his neck she smiled, there faces only inches apart. The only expression Darien wore at the moment was shock, he didn't even blink, all he could do was stare back at the blue. Serena unexpectedly leaned in, giving him a small kiss on his slightly parted lips.

"This was fun, we should do it again sometime. Bye lover" Serena said, finally letting him go and walking away. Still standing as stiff as a board he was so just glad she was gone. With his strong hate for her quickly rushing back he inwardly yelled. Then she yelled back

"Oh yea, I completely forgot, acrylic paint doesn't wash out, um…ever. So um good luck with that" she said as she laughed all the way to the store

"BITCH!" Was all he could say as he looked down at his clothes which were now covered in paint thanks the ANTI-CHRIST who seemed to once again be the one to walk away and leave him speechless.

Arriving back at his pent house, Darien who usually was as nonchalant, cool and collected as they come, was hot, flustered and down right pissed. He hated when she got the last word and this time she had the nerve to kiss him. He actually felt a little violated

'Who the hell does she think she is?' He screamed in his head

'Well I really don't know who she may think she is but she kind of owned you to day, just thought you should know that' The voice said

'What! Me? Oh no no no, I was just in shock over the paint'

'Yea, what ever helps ya sleep at night buddy'

'What ever, you know what I need a drink, where's Andrew" he thought to himself

Opening his cell and dialing the numbers as he got off the elevator and headed toward his door. Unlocking the door with his phone still ringing in his ear, he took a step in. Expecting to come home to a quiet, peaceful and empty apartment, he fell victim to a sucky surprise.

"Hello" Andrew said on the other end of the phone, finally picking up

Quickly forgetting Andrew, Darien snapped his phone shut. He had a serious problem sitting right in front of him

"What…Are you…Doing…Here?" struggling to get the words out, he was utterly confused at the sight of Beryl sitting on his couch reading a magazine. His heart was beating in what seemed like the deepest pit of his stomach.

"Oh hey lover" That word again. Coming from Beryl's mouth the word sounded so much dirtier. Maybe because she was practically eye raping him from where she sat

"Don't hey me. What exactly are you doing in here. How did you even get in here?" He said, his anger beginning to rise

"Oh calm down your frown lines are showing. And I am your girl friend, I can stop by can't I, isn't that what girlfriends do" Beryl said, rising from her seat on the sofa and making her way across the room toward him, a stiff Darien who remained planted to the spot he stood.

"Ha. Now, I know you didn't tell them that down stairs? because they know better than that" Darien said with a chuckle in his voice. He inwardly laughed at numerous attempts of girls who claimed to be his girlfriend

"Ha ha now don't be silly. Your dad gave me a key" this immediately silenced any laughing of Darien's. Placing a kiss on his cheek, Beryl made her way toward the door

"Well I'll, let you get clean. Don't forget we have dinner plans at 7. Don't be late"

It was to much for Darien's brain to process. First SERENA, then the KEY, and now the GIRLFRIEND, it was just to much. He was Darien Winston and since when does Darien Winston have

"A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, OH GOD KILL ME NOW" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Arriving back at home with her newly purchased art supplies and newest victory, Serena felt on top of the world. Her fight with Darien was exactly what she needed to feel better, something to just make her forget. It was long over do. With her head down she rummaged through the items in the bag while at the same time attempting to walk through the door being held open by Ben. With her attention focused only on the bag she again didn't see the person in front of her. That was until he said her name

"Serena. Jeez they told me you'd went out but now that I see you I'm not sure I should believe it, Darling what are you wearing" Diamond said, with a soft laugh he placed his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on her lips. Serena was mortified.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE' she thought to herself

'WAIT, WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT MY CLOTHES, THAT SON OF A BITCH"

Her anger beginning to boil within her, the kiss making it that much worse

"Well these are my painting clothes, because ya know I am a painter" she said with her eyes narrowed and in a very snippy tone

"Well you shouldn't't go out in public like that, just think of what people might say" He said, still with a smile on his face

Her left eye twitched, her hands tingled as if begging her to just hit, hit, hit. But she didn't. She chose to just let it got. She she just took a deep breath

"Sooo what are you doing here" her eyes still narrowed, because she could clearly see that he was completely oblivious to her anger as his smiled continued to beem down at her.

"I don't need a reason to come see my girlfriend" He said pulling her closer encircling his arms around her waist. With this action Serena immediately became very aware of their surroundings. They were still in the lobby of her building, for all to see and hear. People would be talking faster than she could take her next breath. She had to get him out of their. She knew people would know they were together eventually but there was nothing wrong in hiding it as long as possible.

"You know what, why don't you just come up stairs, I have to put this stuff away" She said grabbing his hand and practically dragging him toward the elevator.

'oh god he probably thinks I'm trying to seduce him in the middle of the day' she thought to herself. Taking a look back at him only to find him with his eyes glued to her ass. God, it was as if he wanted her to hate him

After what seemed like the longest elevator ride, the two arrived at her studio. Though she didn't like him very much she was excited to show him some of what she did. Hoping that maybe from here on out he wouldn't't just look at her as a pretty face but someone with an amazing talent and passion for what she did. Placing her things on the floor of the studio, the two stood in front of her painting.

"So what do you think, I mean its not done yet but I think it's one of my strongest pieces" Serena said searching his face and awaiting a response

"Yeah… I don't get it, its OK I guess, so do you want to get changed and get something to eat, I'm starved" he said not attempting to show any interest

Starring back at him, she stood in aw. This was her thing and he couldn't even see that. Her one thing that she loved most in the world and he didn't even care. No better yet, he didn't get it. Not caring anymore she didn't hold back

"No Diamond, children in Africa are starved, you're just an ass and oh yeah I kind of hate you. Now get out" she said with a smile on her face In a (matter of fact i just thought you should know) kind of way.

"Wait, what? What the hell is your problem" He said as he stood in the door way

"You, just..you. You're my problem. You are the problem" becoming very serious as her anger rose within her.

"You just need to go" she said ready to slam the door shut. Before she did he asked

"Wait, is this because of that painting thing" He asked with his face scrunched up as if he was saying "what that stupid thing"

"Yea, yea, it's about that painting THING. That painting thing that was MY THING, THE THING, the only thing that I have to get me through this god awful thing with… YOU" she screamed at him, saying her last word with disgust, slamming the large door in his face

She was so mad she could't even think. She was fed up with him, every time he talked, looked at her and touched her she was mad and that was the final straw. Banishing him from her mind she headed over to her painting and began to paint and paint and paint and paint. She painted all night, letting out all of her frustrations with every stroke of her brush, avoiding her issues and filling her mind with only the thought of the paint. She now knew this is what she had to do, the only way she was going to stay sane was to not think or care about anything but her paint

* * *

OK hope ya liked it and i'll try and have the next chap up by the end of next week muah 


	10. Everything's Perfect

"So the papers have been drawn up and will be ready for signature the day after the wedding" Marcus said to an extremely bored Darien

For the last 3 hours of his life, Darien had been subjected to one meeting after another. Feeling as though he was at the brink of insanity he sat lazily in a chair across from his father who seemed to be in the middle of a riveting speech that Darien only caught bits and pieces of. This was the first time in a month, the two of them had been alone together and surprisingly it wasn't that bad, just mind numbingly boring.

"So the wedding will be in a month and a half, alright I'm glad we had this talk" Was all Darien heard. That was enough to wake him with jolt. He couldn't believe what he was a hearing, a month, not a month, how could it be a month, that couldn't be right, yea that was it, he didn't here him right, that's all. He hoped.

"A year, yea that sounds good, sure. So can I go now" speaking quickly so to avoid any objections.

"No Darien, I didn't say a year, a month. That's all you get" Marcus said in a business like tone

"What? Are you kidding me? I've only been...dating... her for like a couple weeks, thats ridiculous" Rising from seat and shouting back at his father who sat back, cool, calm and collected, completely unfazed by Darien's sudden outburst.

"Darien calm down. You're making a fool of yourself. You need to understand that this merger will take this company to the next level. So you need to just relax and be an adult about this."

"I'm being an adult but I just don't understand, I've done nothing but be a decent son all these years so you'll have to forgive me when I say WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Standing firm in his spot awaiting his fathers response

Looking across the large mahogany table at his flustered and stressed son, he knew he owed him a proper explanation if anything. He was after all asking him to basically throw in the towel and give up his freedom.

"Darien, I know you're an adult and you have been nothing but a good son which is why I know you'll do the right thing. I need you to see that this is so much bigger than you, I'm not doing this to ruin your life but only to take care of you. I'm not stupid, I know you're not ready to get married, neither was I when I was your age and I sure as hell wasn't ready to take over this business at such a young age but I did. Over the years I have sacrificed so much for our family and I have given you and your sister everything without asking for anything in return. And I will most likely continue to give you two everything even after I am dead in my grave. But all I'm asking Darien is that you do this one thing for your family, for this company and for me"

Darien had never seen his father ask anyone for anything. He was a proud man who'd always done things on his own no matter how difficult. But here he was, the strongest man Darien had ever known, practically begging him. How could he say no?

"Jeez dad... why'd this have to be the one thing." pushing his hair back off his face. He couldn't believe what he was going to say

"Fine… But don't blame me when you start to despise her as much as I do. I mean she is deffinatly not wife material. She's more of a slut than I am" Darien said with a chuckle in his voice. With the mood now lightened the two shared a laugh and a drink

4 weeks in and she felt great, no stress, no depression, no issues, mainly because she hadn't talked to Diamond in about a month and she had never felt better. Not that he hadn't attempted to contact her; he called about 5 times a day. But ever since their last encounter she decided not to be bothered. Life finally was back on track, she was going out, being social and having fun but only thanks to a very good talk with Mina and Raye. After a minor breakdown, locking herself in her studio for a week and destroying two of her paintings she knew it was time to let someone know what was going on before she burned down her building or worse; tried to kill him.

**Flash back**

"It's weird that you're here. We haven't seen you since like … god who knows. So how've you been" Mina asked, as the two enjoyed drinks at their favorite spot

"Yeah what's with that, you just stopped answering your phone and everything" Raye asked

"Actually that's what I needed to talk to you guys about. I was going through a really hard time with this guy and things just got-" Stopping herself mid sentence to address something that was bothering her since she'd shown up

"Um Andrew…. why have you been staring at Raye the whole time" looking at Andrew with squinted eyes. Ever since she'd gotten there she'd noticed Andrew who'd always sat close to Raye, seemed to be eyeing her more than usual.

"What? Nooooo, your imagining things woman" He said with a wide grin on his face and a blush spreading across his cheeks

"Oh dear god, you're blushing, have you two finally gotten together?" Serena said getting excited. She was happy for Andrew, they all knew Andrew liked Raye but they never really thought of it as anything more than lust. After all he was Darien's best friend.

He sat silent for a while, neither confirming nor denying Serena's accusations until he finally caved. With an even wider grin than before he confessed. Or so he tried.

"Well fine, you've caught me. Raye and I-" Cutting him off mid sentence, Raye spoke

"No, it was just sex" Raye said in her usual nonchalant tone, taking a large gulp of her martini that she always seemed to be holding, after her blunt statement. NO matter where she was; party, shopping, dinner, or just at home she always seemed to holding a martini.

Serena and Mina sat across the two with shock written all over there faces. With their eyes darting back and forth between Andrew and Raye they didn't know what to think. Looking at Andrew, it was clear that he didn't see it coming and was quite hurt by Raye's comment. An uncomfortable silence washed over the table, until Andrew Spoke.

"Oh come on Raye you don't mean that, we had a great time in LA remember" Andrew now turned toward Raye, in a bit of a pleading voice with the last remnants of his smile on his face. Only until she stopped drinking she spoke again

"NO, just sex" her violet eyes staring back it into his green. She was actually a little surprised at him for being so naïve.

"Oh, well fancy that, it was just sex" His words directed toward a silent and shocked Mina and Serena. The hurt in his eyes was clear as day even while he attempted a smile.

Even after knowing her for almost 11years, still to this day It amazed Serena how insensitive Raye could be. Raye was the only woman she knew who could make a grown man cry. Any other time she would have laughed at a situation like this, but this was different. This was their sweet Andrew.

"Yea, but we can do it again, if you want. Whatever" Taking another large swig of her drink, waving her hand as if shooing a fly away.

They couldn't believe her. With a new found respect for Andrew, Serena and Mina just knew that he wouldn't go for something as shallow as that even if it was Raye. And as quick as the respect was found, it was lost and gone forever when Andrew spoke

"I'll take it" Looking like a kid on Christmas with bright eyes and a refreshed smile turning back to Raye, quickly grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the exit with her drink still in hand.

Stunned. With no words for the performance that just played out before them. Serena and Mina were in utter aw at what they just witnessed. It seemed that they were too quick to give Andrew the benefit of the doubt. After all he was still Darien's Best friend.

After a moment of silence, Serena took the opportunity to talk to Mina while there were no distractions. Still a little reluctant to release full detail to the public, she explained her dilemma which was: Her long time and extremely quiet relationship with Diamond was now going south, she wanted to make it work because they had so much history together but lately he seemed to be breaking her down bit by bit. Though the whole story seemed to be a lie she took note of every thing Mina said. She needed all the help she could get.

**Flashback over**

"Eww, that's so gross Andrew stop" Mina whined as Andrew refused to stop showing her the food within his mouth. 3 Weeks had passed since that day in the Café, where she was given the advice by one of her best friends and cousin to just take some time off from each other and figure out what she really wanted. In doing this she quickly figured out that she just wanted to be left alone and that's exactly what she was doing.

Enjoying drinks like the 4 of them usually did when Darien wasn't able to attend. When without Raye's Darling brother, the mood always seemed to be calmer mainly due to the fact that they could socialize without a Darien and Serena face-off. So right now they were all enjoying their time with Andrew before he had to report back to his commanding officer.

Without a care in the world Serena sat coolly with her friends, playing around, and being silly before their mild buzz turned into full blown intoxication, it seemed that completely ignoring Diamonds existence did quite a number on her spirit. Being a month since she'd talked to him, the phone calls seemed to slowly die down until he eventually stopped calling all together, and with no word from her dad she'd just assumed she'd gotten out of the deal. Oh life was good.

"So Sere you never told me what happened with you and Diamond" Breaking Serena from her thoughts, Mina whispered in her ear so not to inform the rest of the table of her confidential business

"Oh yeah well we just kind of let it go, it wasn't going to work out" In an abnormally cheery mood. Inside she wanted nothing more than to jump for joy at the loss of her dear and darling Diamond

"I'm so glad it worked out" Placing her hand on Serena's. She truly was happy for her, she'd noticed how much it took out of Serena the weeks before and she wanted nothing more than for Serena to be ok

"Yea me to" Serena's grin widening even more with each passing second. She felt like she was high. Though it might have been due to immense amount of alcohol in her system, she would still give the credit to the loss of Diamond.

With nothing on any of their schedules for the remainder of the day, the four of them continued to order drinks and sit with no sign of stopping. They were having too much fun enjoying each others company. With the sun shining, bank accounts full and alcohol just a waiter away, they were happy campers. An outsider would look at them in disgust as they sat there being beautiful, rich and not a care in the world. Damn them. With the day going so perfect, it seemed as though nothing could put a damper on it, that was until HE walked in.

Making his way directly toward her table, she knew she was the only one who saw him, the only one with her heart in the pit of her stomach, the only one he spoke to in the harshest of tones. She was clearly the only one who wanted to just die.

"We need to talk, now!" Was all he said before walking out of the café. He was pissed

"Was that Diamond, god I hate that guy, he's always such an ass. Serena why does he need to talk to you…Serena…Hello SERENA" Andrew shouted at a silent Serena who made no attempt to move. Startled by Andrew, she immediately jumped from her seat. No longer was her heart in her stomach, it was beating fast in her chest, her temperature rose as she made her way out as quick as her Jimmy Choo's would carry her.

"Whoa, she looked pissed" Raye Said, taking her glass from her mouth, but for only a millisecond

**Outside**

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you" Her face flushed as her anger only rose even more

"No, you don't call the shots here. Who the hell do you think you are, pulling a stunt like that, you don't fucking dismiss me" He said with fire in his eyes

The group inside watched in awe as Serena stood face to face in a tense stand off with Diamond, No one knowing the severity of the situation but Mina. And what Mina knew was only a taste of how bad it was.

"That girl is always fighting with someone, you know I kind of feel bad for they guy, she looks mad enough to hit him" Andrew said, wincing from his words as he thought about the last time she hit him. She had a mean right hook.

"Stunt! There was no stunt, I told you to back the fuck off, I was quite clear, so don't test me" Stepping closer to him and looking him in they eye, she was serious and she wanted him to know that she sure wasn't scared

"You little bitch, I own you, so don't piss me off" Diamond said in a low sharp tone

"Fuck you, my dad clearly has no problem with it being over so what makes you think you own me. Go find some other girl to fucking drive crazy"

"Ha, you don't know do you? Well, in that little month where you decided to try and shun me, the papers were signed and the companies merged. I am now the sole beneficiary of the two and if you decide to cut and run, I'll drop your families company and leaving you with nothing. So you fucking decide" His words as cold as his eyes, piercing her to the core. His words hit her like a blow to the chest causing her to stumble back a bit.

"You wouldn't, he wouldn't. Your lying, my father would never do that" Her expression reading disbelief, she couldn't believe he would agree to something like that. She couldn't believe her own father would use her for something as trivial as a business deal. Feeding her lines like "I only want whats best for you" when in truth it was for his company. She would never forgive him for trapping her in this hell.

"Oh but I would. And as for your father, he was just so sure his darling daughter would fulfill her duties and do it for her daddy…….. So I'll give you a day to get back to me" Was his final words, before he turned and left.

It was over, she'd lost. The cool breeze blew threw the warm air, lifting her soft curls around her face, with the rest of her frozen in place.

With her face pale and emotionless she made her way back to the table. Immediately upon arriving, Mina asked

"Sere, what happened? Are you okay" Reading the hurt that was written all over her cousins face

("We're back together, everything's perfect") portugese being the only language she could get out, the pain she felt was much to overwhelming for her to even think english, her words barely above a whisper. Faking a quick smile so not to kill everyones buzz she grabbed her things and left. Socializing was over, back to reality.


	11. So I hear you're in love

I really hoped you liked the last chap because I loved writing it. this one is where Darien's feelings seem to take a turn so read up and enjoy

The next few weeks for Darien and Serena played out as if they weren't even living their own lives but more like watching it from the outside in as if it were movie. The two went to dinners, party appearances, a-list events, and private screenings of course with their significant other tagging along for the ride. They each were part of the two most infamous couples on the a-list and the most talked about people in New York City. No one would have ever guessed that these two would be giving up the exciting single life in their early 20's, not even them.

It had been 3 weeks since Darien was informed by his father that he would be walking down the isle in a month, united and legally bound forever to the enticing Beryl. After the first night of passion, she,like the many before her was a woman of no substance. Sure she wasn't bad eye candy and great in bed but she lacked the certain something that made a girlfriend a good girlfriend and a good girlfriend a wife. Beryl was without basic skills such as, getting her own food, picking up after herself oh yeah and not sleeping with everything that moved. He thought he was bad. With her, the days just seemed to go on forever as she constantly went on about the inadequate service, how great her life was and how much she detested every living thing. With only a week and a half until the wedding, while part of him wanted to kill her another part of him wanted nothing more than to just get it over with so that he could begin treating her like the rest of the upper east side wives. He'd already decided on being a business driven husbands that refused to acknowledge his wife's existence. Until then, he would just quietly go along for the ride.

After speaking with her father to confirm Diamonds story, Serena was back to her old self and not the good one. The self that was silent at dinner, unemotional, dazed, unhappy and confused. Confused at how things got so bad, how she'd ended up going down this road. Oh wait she knew

"Serena, as your father, I just want what's best for you"

What a load of crap that was, he just wanted what was best for his company, and he couldn't have cared if he'd paired her up with the devil himself just as long as he got the deal. Making no attempt to be a pleasant girlfriend, Serena said nothing to Diamond. Private dinners, parties, shows, she said nothing. Only speaking when spoken to, replying with the shortest of answers or just walking away all together. They both clearly despised one another but the difference between the two was that he enjoyed her suffering.

"So we're opening the exhibit early. The show will be this weekend, is that alright Serena" Serena who had been lost in her own thoughts, all she heard from the gallery owner was "this weekend"

"Ms. Cartiè, Ms. Cartiè….." The whole table awaiting her reply. With a couple more tries he was successful.

"Oh, my apologies, now you were saying something about this weekend" placing her elbows on the table and pushing her curls back out of her face.

"Yes, the exhibit will be opening sooner than expected, this weekend will be your grand debut" the owner said excitedly. The whole table erupted in applause. They were all very excited not only for the publicity they would be getting through Serena's star power but the chance to introduce her truly spectacular art to the world.

It hurt to see them all enjoying what she herself could not. With joy and happiness surrounding her, it hurt because she couldn't feel it, she couldn't join in. It was impossible, she was beginning to think her heart would never heal.

"So are you ready for this, its going to be so gay. There's going to be like so many people there, I doubt anyone will be looking at the art, art is stupid anyway. Oh do you know who we're seated with. God I hope its not that Serena Cartiè girl, I hate her, she's such a fucking...blond" Beryl said as she primped in the mirror, going on and on about the art and tables and Serena and hate and things that Darien couldn't care less about, until he heard Serena. Like a dog jumping at the sound of his masters voice, Darien immediately perked up and became interested.

'Wait, Serena's the artist, oh wow I almost forgot' Darien thought quietly to himself as he sat on the edge of bed smoking what remained of a joint he found in one of his shoes.

Out of weed and with his patience wearing thin he grabbed a drink and yanked Beryl forcefully out of the mirror pulling her toward the door.

"Your done, lets go" Ignoring her petty whining and cries for 2 more minutes, he closed the door and locked it behind him.

Limos, Town Cars, Cameras, Reporters, and most important the red carpet, the Met was the place to be. Looking upon all the faces of the celebrities from the balcony above, Serena felt anything but excitement for the evening. The evening that was all for her, the day that she'd been dreaming about all her life and she couldn't even enjoy it. There were all just too happy. It made her sick.

It made him sick. Time and time again he was forced to walk that red carpet, with lights flashing from every angle people vying for his attention he could only take so much. He walked off as Beryl took longer than usual to pose and answer questions about her soon to be unification with Darien Winston himself.

Finally making his way through the doors of the Met, adorned in his formal black versace tux with bow tie, Darien looked amazing as usual. With Beryl at his side, scantily clad in a Black Matte Jersey dress showing tons of cleavage and leg, leaving nothing to the imagination, she was the least dressed person in the building making Darien feel as though he had brought a hooker to the event. Making their way to the table, with all eyes on them, Beryl seemed to be on cloud nine while Darien remained on earth with its harsh realities. Downing any type of alcohol he could get his hands on, he made his way out of the room. In the smaller room where the art was held he calmed himself. Opening his eyes for what seemed like the first time since his high wore off; he took in the breathtaking sight before him. The painting was of, what seemed to be a silver haired angel, with a flowing white piece of silk draped around her delicate body as she bathed in the glow of the warm sun with her wings spread wide. It was truly a master piece. Looking down to read the name of the artist, he was hit even harder than before. On the small piece of paper below the painting it read not the name but the title of the piece.

"True Serenity" He whispered to himself. As if calling her name Serena entered the room.

"So what do you think" Startling him with her stealthy entrance, glancing at her oddly, still in shock at the idea of her creating something so beautiful. Shaking the feeling off immediately and composing himself because this changed nothing.

"It's a witty title" Was all he said to his arch nemesis. Awaiting her angered comeback, he was shocked to be presented with nothing. Side glancing at the blond who stood about half a foot shorter (with heels), that's when he saw her for the first time. She wore the look, the look that she wore when she ran out of his apartment, the look when she begged him to not tell, the look when she was the most miserable person in the world. She wore that look, tonight of all nights.

She stood still for only a second before leaving him once again with his thoughts. She was odd.

'Still hate her?' his conscience asked

'……..' no words came to mind, not even one

The crowd watched as she thanked them all for coming, she of course looked amazing in her long black Halter Maxi Dress hugging her every curve, with its deep v neck showing off her enticing cleavage. Her hair in a new fashion; bone strait with a part on the side, falling down her back like a golden waterfall. She didn't look as warm and sunny as she usually did but still she looked as sexy as ever.

"So where did you go, you just leave me at the table alone now? What the hell Darien… are you even listening?" Snapping his attention back to his nagging girlfriend no scratch that fiancé.

"I was…looking at the art. You know you should see the one Serena did, it's…pretty amazing" not knowing why he said it, but he did. The anger on Beryl's face was clear as day.

"Why the fuck would I care what she did? It probably sucks anyway. Oh and don't talk to her ever. Understood?" looking him straight in the eye awaiting his response, he'd just about had enough.

Eying her as if she'd just spoken Dutch, then with the confusion came anger. The darkness that engulfed his eyes sent chills up her spine. She'd now realized she went a bit too far. Backing off and storming away, Beryl left before her mouth got her in trouble.

Back to it. Unknown to Beryl, Darien was previously eying a certain blond from across the room as the absent and vacant look continued to live on her soft face. Not for any other reason than utter curiosity, he just watched. He couldn't help himself, she was just so odd.

Every touch, the closeness of his mouth to her ear, his hand on her back even the brush of his skin against her own, it was all coming together. It was him. Sipping at his drink, Darien watched as the Diamond formerly known as the silver haired mystery man from the restaurant, interacted with Serena. Up until Diamonds appearance Serena seemed to not be there, but now that he was she was fully alert. Darien watched closely as she eyed the movement of Diamonds hand as if mentally preparing herself for the next time he would touch her, her shoulders tensed as he whispered in her ear, she couldn't be more uncomfortable. Upon him leaving her, she made her way to the bar. The bar where Darien stood finishing his drink, and watching the couple like a hawk.

Standing next to Darien, Serena poured almost a full glass of vodka down her throat

"Rough day at the office?" Darien said with a smirk

"Don't" Was all she said, she didn't have the energy for Darien; she used most of it to keep from vomiting when Diamond touched her. He knew he shouldn't but he had to, he had to make the worst of it

"So I hear things are getting pretty serious with you two, there's talk of marriage, that's pretty interesting" His eyes squinted followed by his never ending smirk. Quickly catching her attention she whipped around to face him, stepping closer and looking him straight in the eye

"Mind your goddamn business" She said in a hostel but hushed tone, she might have been asleep for the past 3 weeks but now she was fully awake. His words only fueling the fire, there was no way he was stopping now

"Oh don't be mad darling, I'm just saying if your going to flinch every time her touches you, how's sex gonna be any good" His face now engulfed in a full grin

"Fuck you Darien; Diamond and I are happy, we are going to be together…. Forever" Struggling to find her voice, but still looking directly in his eyes. Oddly enough, her anger seemed to calm but it slowly was turning into the sadness that made her heart hurt day after day

"Oh wow, forever huh, well you kind of need to love the person to be with them forever" Taking a victory sip of his drink, now he was done. Expecting her to back down and admit defeat, not expecting what he heard next

"I do…. Love him…I always will. You just don't get it" Her eyes glued to the floor, holding her tears back and swallowing as hard as she could. Her words barely above a whisper. Catching Darien by surprise, almost making him spit his scotch over the bar.

"You've got to be joking right………., you don't love this guy for real, you hate everything about him. And I don't understand, what makes you think I don't understand? I'm not some kid Serena, I'm not stupid" He didn't know why but now he was getting angry

"He loves me" she said in a stern voice as if to try and convince herself

"Oh my god, you can't possibly be this naive, does he even know who YOU are?" Now he was angry, with every word she said he became even more enraged. He couldn't believe she would be this stupid

"Of course, he does. He…-" turning her head away from Darien so not to have to look him in the eye. Not knowing what to say to make Darien believe. Not knowing what to say to make herself believe. Before she could recover he chimed in

"What Serena, what does he know then? Let me see, does he know how when you were little you couldn't draw for shit, or when you're really happy you do the "happy dance", or that you hate thunder, oh how about that you can't not pet a dog. Oh wait he must know that you love dancing in the rain or that when you get really mad your accent gets so deep no one can understand a word that you say, or that you think your curly hair gives energy to your personality? Oh and he defiantly knows that being here was your dream and he couldn't be happier for you right? Am I right, I mean he must know all of this because like you said, he LOVES YOU and you're going to be together forever. But hey what do I know, I don't get it" hearing this while she stood frozen with still looking away, his breath on her neck as he spoke in her ear, Darien had won. Not realizing that from A to Z, he'd said things about her that she herself didn't even notice. That was it.

There was no more holding it in; the tears burned the rim of her eyes for only a moment before they ran down her rosy cheeks. Biting her bottom lip only to hold in the heavy sobs, though as her heaving chest would show it, her heart was crying.

Immediately seeing the effect his words had on her, he regretted every one of them. He didn't know why, but he wanted, no needed to comfort her and tell her he didn't mean a word of it, and he was sorry and would do anything to take it all back. All this just to stop her tears. Although it was Serena, seeing her cry was the only thing that could pierce his frozen heart. He hated that about her.

Going with his feelings he attempted to reach for her. Only grazing her soft hand, she pulled away

"Serena I-" he spoke in a whisper

Eying him like a scarred puppy. Like he was him, like he was Diamond. Before he knew it she was gone. Bobbing and weaving through the mass of people until she burst through the exit.

Not knowing what to do, he remained where he stood. For a total of 20 seconds he stood there, with the guilt rushing through his veins he could take it now more. Running after her he found her on the lower steps of the Met, she sat crying into her hands. He didn't know if it was the liquor, the guilt or just the rush of the moment but he hurried over without a second thought. Pulling her to her feet and gathering her in a tight embrace. While crying she fought against his chest, only for a moment did she struggle before relaxing into his strong and warm embrace, though it wasn't so much as her using him to maintain balance but him holding her as if he wanted to. With her face nuzzled into his neck he seemed to be hugging her, enjoying the feel of her small body pressed against his form, her soft hair against his cheek and the sweet sent of vanilla dancing on her skin. He would never tell anyone, but at that moment he thought he felt his heart skip a beat. Realizing their actions the two quickly broke apart. Saying nothing to one another, blue met blue, the ocean met the sky and then she was gone. As quick as the moment came, it was over. He watched as she disappeared into the back of a long black limo quickly pulling off into the night. There was no way he could go after her, no way he knew what he would say, no way he could even try and make sense of what had just taken place, there was no way, because first and foremost he had to stop his heart from beating 100mph.

'What is she doing to me?'

I hoped ya liked it

B


End file.
